Ocean Blue Eyes
by Girl-In-Denim
Summary: Alyssa knows how to control everything around her, how to bend others to her will. But all she really wants is an escape, so when an unexpected chance to get away arrives Alyssa finds herself whisked off to Forks, where she finds Seth Clearwater.
1. Prologue

I sat up with a start, breathing heavily. With a slow blink I forced myself to calm down, what the hell kind of dream was that? I lay in bed for a few more minutes, thinking in circles, with a sigh I turned, looking at the clock on my bedside table. The red numbers read: 12:27, in the afternoon. I grumbled to myself, but forced myself out of the tangled mess of blankets. I wore short shorts and a blue tank top. I had fallen asleep in my clothes, it wasn't really surprising: Shannon's party had lasted till half past four in the morning.

My head buzzed weakly, I knew there had been alcohol in that punch, and now the dizziness I had confirmed it. I sighed again, dragging myself into the bathroom and taking a long shower. The warm water took away the tired feeling that pulsed through me. When I got out, sparkling clean and smelling like strawberries, I felt renewed. I blow dried my hair, letting the back wave its usual way, I had come to the conclusion that my hair would do what it liked, me and my hair instruments had no say. But I forced my side bangs straight; it looked demented if I didn't.

I grabbed some new clothes, and then turned to look at myself in the mirror. I was a typical seventeen year old girl born and raised in Los Angeles. I went to parties, wore designer clothing, and wasn't happy with my life. My mom was always at work, convinced that this mansion was the best thing she could give me, screw love. And my father lived someone. Somewhere, that's all I knew. I was a mistake, a one night fling that changed my mother's life forever, if our positions were switched, I would have hated myself as she did.

The girl with the sad, ocean blue eyes that looked back at me from the mirror didn't feel like me. Her shoulder-length sun-bleached blonde hair, and thin frame, donned by tanned short shorts and a sky blue shirt with clouds on it, both Hollister, that girl wasn't how I felt about myself. I didn't feel beautiful, as all my friends said I was, while they talked badly about me as soon as my back was turned, when all the guys lied and said they had screwed me, and the teachers hit on me. My life was fucked up, I concluded, giving the girl in the mirror a dirty look. She never smiled, never laughed, she was the queen of high school, and everyone wanted her approval.

Those blue eyes looked scornfully at me as I turned away; I wanted to go for a run. I grabbed my blue iPod, blaring Three Days Grace, as I changed into another pair of shorts and a yellow tank top, pulling on my sneakers, grabbing my keys and phone, and running from the white mansion, and the girl with the ocean blue eyes.

AN: YAY! I finally put something up. I'm not completely happy with my writing but it'll get better!


	2. Utensilville

I ran hard, out of my rich district, and into the park, I followed the bike trail. It was a warm summer day, I pulled my hair up into a ponytail as I ran, still blaring my music. Music was the only real thing I had. I didn't have true friends, my boyfriend changed daily (if I kept them too long they'd want to go farther, and I didn't want that happening, what would they all say if I told them I was a virgin, fuck, that I'd never even kissed anyone), my mother, well, what mother?, music never lied to me. It never told me it loved me, when it didn't, it could cheer me up, or sympathize with me when I was sad, it could be angry with me, and hate the world when I felt that way.

I turned it down when my cell phone buzzed in my pocket, I read the text, _Yo baby, lots of fun last night, Turks in 30 min._ I glared at the phone, _lots of fun_? True I was a little drunk last night, but I remembered everything, if Brady (my current boyfriend) was hinting that I'd fucked him last night, he was in for a dumping. I felt angry, and text back_ B there in 10._ I understood boys, I'd had enough experience, he wanted me to think we'd gotten to that step, so that I'd do him again. Keep dreaming, I bit the inside of my cheek. The next ten minutes I spent making my way to Turks, the local hang out for teens. I checked my hair before I entered the shop. When you were at the top, you didn't need to worry what your clothes look like; you were always the height of sexy.

Brady, the sorry lump of football player, was sitting at a table looking smug. His blond hair highlighting a strong chin and blue eyes, his arms were crossed. God, I hated this guy, I was looking forward to dumping him. I sat down across from him, the waitress immediately scurried up to me, "Water." I said. She ran away, bringing it back before I could open my mouth to talk to Brady. "What?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink, the water felt perfect as it ran down my throat.

"Nothing, baby, just wanted to see you." You mean screw me; I corrected for him.

"I was kinda busy, if you haven't noticed." I looked stonily at him. He smiled, uncrossing his arms.

"I just felt like I needed to clear some things up, I mean we didn't use protection last night. If you get pregnant, well, I just want you to know I'm here for you." I almost snorted. Almost. I'd heard this one before.

"It wouldn't be the first time." I said calmly. I left it open, whether I meant getting pregnant or not using a condom was up to him to decide. I leaned back taking another sip of my water. I enjoyed the social game, messing with people, I know it was horrible, but it was the most entertainment I got.

He blinked warily at me; obviously this wasn't quite like he had planned it. "Please don't say that, I don't want to think about your other boyfriends, I just want it to be you and me." Smooth talker, I scolded, he would have had any other girl begging to be screwed by now. But I wasn't any other girl.

"You and me is getting a bit old." I sighed, going for the kill.

"No, please, baby." He was panicked; I was known to be a spontaneous dumper.

"I'm thinking I want something more exotic," I ignored him, "That exchange student last night caught my interest." He was from Spain or something.

"You can't be serious." His voice was calm, I knew this technique too. The make-her-think-you-don't-care-and-she'll-come-back method was getting as old as he was.

"I'm perfectly serious." I stared evenly at him. "You know the drill, you get grumpy, I make your life a living hell." He looked annoyed, but didn't say anything. I'd done it to Bob, a quarterback who'd graduated this year, he'd gotten a little touchy-feely with me in the cafeteria after we'd broken up, and the rest of high school had been a horrible experience for him. The rules of the school meant less than mine, in my high school, when I said you don't talk to someone, you didn't talk to them. "It's been fun." I stood up, leaving him with the bill and his unsatisfied loins, and returning to run down the street.

I got home an hour and a half later, tired and very hungry. I was surprised when I entered the kitchen and found my mom there, heating up a piece of pizza.

"Hey mom." I said, pulling out a bottle of raspberry flavored water from the fridge and gulping down half the bottle.

"Alyssa, you and me have to talk."

I really felt like a shower and a piece of that pizza, but instead I sat down at the breakfast bar, watching as she stood stone-still staring at the microwave. "Sure mom, what about?"

"I've been offered a job at a hospital in Forks, it's a small town, and the pay is less, but I'm really considering taking the offer." She still didn't look at me. A thrill of excitement ran through me. This was escape, a way to get out of this life I hated so much!

I resisted the urge to say 'Where?'. I wrestled for the right words: I know my mom had always wanted the country life, but if I said, 'Perfect mom, let's go.' She'd think something was up, I didn't particularly want to explain these 'I hate my life feelings' to someone as stiff as my mother, she'd send me to a psychologist. Instead I implemented one of my stupid, vain sentences, "How much less?"

She sighed, "Not everything is about money Alyssa. Happiness is its own reward." Yep, just the answer I thought she'd say.

"What about my friends?"

She turned to look at me. Yes, exactly what I wanted, if my mother got angry, she'd say we're going, just to spite me. "You'll make new ones."

"My boyfriend?!" I demanded. Okay, little fib there, but I'd have a new one soon enough.

"There are tons of boys in the world. You'll get over James." James? Who the hell was James? Oh…wow…me and mom hadn't talked for a while, how many ago was James? Four, five?

"Mom." I whined.

"If you can't have an intelligent conversation, I'll decide on my own." She warned, she hated it when I whined.

"I don't want to move to some little town, full of country bumpkins…" Ha-ha, right there, that was the kisser. My mom was from a small town, she hated it when I mocked them.

"Go to your room, Alyssa."

"Mom!" I whined again.

"Go to your room! I'm thinking this move will be as good for you as it will for me, you need to experience things out of your little, happy bubble!" Well, I wouldn't quite call it happy, or a bubble, more like a locked room with bars. But, whatever.

"Mom, please!" I gave one final plea.

"Go to your room." Her voice was dark, ok, getting a little dangerous. Children, play with fire and you'll get burned. I slammed my fist down on the counter, ow, and then stomped up the stairs to my room. I danced a happy dance after I slammed the door closed behind me, nursing my pulsing hand, a little too much passionate acting there.

I flopped down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling, I was fairly certain we were going to Utensilville. Now it was only a matter of time, I gave it a day.


	3. Just a Little Push

I cleaned myself up again, dressing in the clothes from this morning, then I put my iPod in its iHome, playing my 'I'm angry' playlist loudly, hoping my mom could hear it. So much pushing and she'd give; she just didn't know that her giving would be exactly what I wanted. I received around thirty texts in the next hour, half of them were my friends telling me that I was too good for Brady, the other half were guys, who sympathized with my friends and invited me to parties to get rid of my after-dumping jitters. Whatever those were.

Had to love Brady, I clicked my tongue. How did he manage to tell the entire population of LA I was a bitch in two hours? Eventually I stopped replying, bored. I scooped up my drawing book, flipping through the pages, it was covered in pictures of trees and animals, I turned on my black macbook, scanning photobucket for pictures of wolves, I really wanted to draw one.

Eventually I found a red wolf, pretty thing; I drew a detailed sketch, inking it afterwards so the pencil wouldn't smudge. When I was done I sighed, dated the drawing, and turned back to my laptop. I went to my hotmail and deleted all of the emails. Then I was extremely bored. My drawing self was tired, my hungry self was famished, and my smart self was telling me not to go downstairs. The longer I 'pouted' the better chance we would go to Utensilville.

It was a strange yearning that filled me when I thought of Forks. I knew it would be hard to adjust: I wanted to change my life that meant I had to change myself. This cold persona I wore had to take a trip to the oven, and stay there. I wanted to be happy. I tried to smile, the reflection from my macbook told me it looked more like a grimace. A small town, where everyone knew each other, it would be near impossible to integrate myself into their world. But then again, was I integrated here? Or was I just the one everyone wanted to be? And if I did integrate would I be happy? Happiness, it was a hard thought to wrap myself around; I didn't remember ever being happy. I sighed, I wanted to try. I wanted to start again, I wanted to look in the mirror and feel like I was looking back. The girl with the cold, ocean blue eyes had to die, or happiness would be forever out of my reach.

Two more hours past before I turned off my iPod and went downstairs, still pouting. My mom was sitting at the kitchen table, doing the crossword from the newspaper. It was Sunday, I reminded myself, meaning this one was the hardest, probably why she was having so much trouble, she looked frustrated.

I popped a piece of pizza in the microwave and got a glass of iced tea while I waited for it to heat up. Then I went and sat across from her at the table. It was getting close to my deadline; I needed get in at least one more good push so that we went to Forks.

"Still pouting?" My mom asked, writing a word in her crossword.

I sighed, "Mom, can we talk about it?" I picked a pineapple off my pizza and put it in my mouth, thinking, I had to be careful.

She looked up at me, "If you're willing to talk about it, not whine."

I nodded, "I will."

She put her pen down, sighing, "I understand why you don't want to go, leaving everything behind will be very hard, so will starting over. But I've wanted this for a long time, Alyssa. Please, think about this from my view."

"I have." I replied quietly, taking off another pineapple and chewing slowly. "And I've thought of a deal."

My mom smiled at me, "Thank you." She whispered.

"I'll go to Forks, and try to settle in. I'll try really hard to make it work. I'll give it time and everything, but if it doesn't work in six months, not even slightly. If I don't make any friends and people hate me, if I'm really unhappy, then can we come back to LA?"

My mom looked at me, surprised. Crap, had I overplayed it, had I shown my mother all too clearly that I was a sensible person, not a stuck up girl who only cared about fashion and her newest boyfriend? "That's very fair, Alyssa. I'll agree to your deal."

I blinked, and forced myself to nod solemnly, while I did a happy dance in my head. "When are we going?"

My mom looked back at her crossword, smiling brightly to herself, "We'll start packing tomorrow and head out the next day." Wow, fast.

"What about housing and stuff over there?"

"Taken care of." My mother said, "The deal with this job was that they'd give me a house for free until I could sell this one."

"Cool." I said quietly.

"Don't be sad." My mom said, "You'll see, everything will be better than you think."

AN: I know these chapters have been a little boring, maybe one more chapter until it gets really exciting!


	4. Goodbye LA

I'd excused myself and gone to bed, though I didn't sleep. I turned on my TV, watching The Pet Cemetery. I'd never watched it, and was a little freaked out when it ended. I flicked through my cable, finding some Spanish childrens' show and watching it to calm myself down. When it was done, that same channel from before was playing Jeepers Creepers. I battled a small battle before I watched that as well. It was stupid, but still frightening.

Wow, I commented to myself, was I just a wimp or were these horror movies ten times scarier than anything I'd seen before? Maybe it was an omen? After that Ginger Snaps was on, I watched it; I'd never watched werewolf horror movies before. It didn't leave me with a good impression. It was beyond dumb; werewolves weren't scary at all I concluded, before I fell asleep.

I woke the next morning to my mother pounding on my door, with a grumble I got out of bed and opened it. "Start packing." Was all she said, I looked at her numbly as she walked down the hall typing on her blackberry. I closed the door, slipping off my Winnie the Pooh fleece bottoms and green tank top, and jumping into the shower. It was a short shower, but gave me the energy I needed. I went downstairs in short shorts and a bikini top, it was unbearably hot.

"Mom?" I asked, when I saw her in the kitchen, there were four muscled guys in my kitchen with her, helping to pack up the house.

She gave me a disapproving glance when she saw me, "What Alyssa?" The four men smiled brightly, I'd probably made their day.

"Why is it so hot in here?"

"Our air conditioning is turned off." She replied shortly, drawing the mens' attention to her as she sent them to the living room to start backing things up while she finished in the kitchen. I grabbed a bag of bagels from the garbage bag and went back to my room, nibbling on one of them.

I cracked open my window, sitting on my reading chair, it was horrible. I turned on the TV; it was a hundred degrees out there! "Ugh!" I cried, leaning back in my chair. My TV clicked off by itself; I tried to turn it back on. My iHome wasn't working either. I glared, bye-bye electricity.

I found my battery powered fan, and set myself to work. I laid out a pair of clothes for tomorrow, and the few things I wanted for carry-on. Then I went downstairs, and dragged a few of the empty boxes up to my room. I packed my books first, then my clothes, and finally all of my extra things, my iHome, jewelry box, I found packing paper outside my door, and wrapped up all my knick-knacks, and picture frames. I took down my few wall scrolls and stuffed them in that box as well, as well as the linens from my bed, I sighed when I packed the fan away. When I finished my room was empty, and a large portion of the day had gone by. Two men came in seconds later, grabbing the boxes and hauling them downstairs. Then they grabbed my furniture, taking it apart and putting the pieces in separate boxes, with a sigh, I walked downstairs to find my mom. My bagel bag was empty, and I was hungry. I pulled my purse over my shoulder when I walked downstairs; it had everything I needed, including my clothes.

"Mom?" I asked.

She looked back at me, "Done?"

"Yeah. Can I order food? I'm really hungry."

"Sure", she said with a smile, obviously I was still on her good list, "Then come help me with the den."

I pulled out a Chinese food brochure and ordered a bit of food. The packing guys left while I was on the phone. I asked for delivery, leaving my carry-on on the kitchen counter next to my mom's. And pulling her wallet and debit card out of her purse, I tucked the card in my back pocket, and headed for the den.

It was sad to see my house like this, everything was packed up, those men had done a good job. The den just had a few more books to pack. We were finished with the house when the door bell rang, I scurried to the door, the delivery boy looked no older than fourteen and his eyes widened in shock when he saw my state of dress. I took the food, paying him and giving a nice tip. I called my mom to the living room; we ate on the floor, with the chopsticks they had given us.

My mom said little, but when I took her empty box from her and cleaned up the food, she said "Thank you." I had a feeling she didn't mean the dishes.

"It's okay, mom." I threw the containers in the garbage with the rest of our disposed food. We both stayed there, tired. It was near nine at night, when again I said I was going to bed. I went to my room, only to find the bed gone. I curled up on the carpet, pulling my cell out of my bag, which I had grabbed on the way to my room. I set the alarm for seven. Mom had said the plane left at eleven. That should give me enough time. I fell asleep like that, exhausted.

My cell rang, without thinking I flipped it open, "Hello?" No answer, "Hello?!" Then everything clicked into place, feeling stupid I closed it. I was ridiculously sore when I sat up and moved to pull a towel out of the one box still in my room.

I took a quick shower. Fixing myself up and then packing all of my bathroom stuff in the box still there, as well as my towel, though I put it in a plastic bag first. I dressed in the clothes I had picked out: jean Capri's that clung to my curves, a white tank top, and a heavy blue sweater, but I wrapped that around my waist. I pulled on my red flats just to prove I was an individual.

I stuck my bikini top and shorts in the still open box, surveyed my room, and then taped the box closed. I grabbed my white bag, with purple flowers, and walked downstairs. My mom looked stressed, she sat on the living room floor, I sat down beside her.

"We'll eat in the airport." She said to me softly. Then she sighed, "I'm starting to feel this isn't the right choice." She looked at me, "I'm taking everything away from you so fast. I can't imagine how you must be feeling."

I smiled, the action made my cheeks burn and I quickly stopped "Kind of numb," I lay back against the white carpet, "But we'll try mom, things will work out, one way or another."

The door bell rang, my mom got up to answer it. The men came in, grabbing any of the boxes left in the house. One of them came downstairs with my box, and I watched it silently. I would miss this place, if not the people and person it made me. My mom's head popped around the corner, "Will you call a cab?" then she disappeared. I called the cab, and waited silently. A honk came a few minutes later from outside. With a sigh, I stood up, my mom ran out the door, locking it behind me.

We went to the cab, my mom murmured 'the airport', and then the car was speeding away from everything I knew.

AN: Thank you so much to those of you that reviewed last chapter, I really appreciate the feedback! To prove how grateful I am there's one more chapter coming right up!


	5. Forks

The next thing I knew we were at the airport. "When are the boxes going to come?" I asked, wondering if I should have packed extra clothing.

"We're flying everything. It should get to the house maybe an hour or two after we do." I nodded; my mom went up to a counter to check in, I sat by a plastic palm tree moving only when we went to our terminal. My mom bought me a sausage McMuffin from McDonald's. We sat in the restaurant, eating in silence.

Eventually we boarded the airplane. I watched as Los Angeles disappeared behind me, and we flew into a cloud. The seatbelt sign went off, and I pulled my sketchbook from my bag, drawing a girl's back, walking along a fence, the sun setting off in the distance, on the other side of the fence. I looked at the picture; I hadn't thought about what I was drawing, when I looked at the interpretation I snorted at the irony.

I inked it and flipped to the next page. The white paper stared dully at me, I drew a forest, eyes in the darkness of the woods beyond, again I inked it and then closed the book. I put it away in my bag, and pulled out a book. It was Confessions of a Shopaholic; not exactly my cup of tea, but a girl from school had said it was a good book. I agreed with her.

I read until we started to descend. I put everything away, glancing momentarily at my mom. We hadn't said a word to each other the entire plane trip. I took her hand in my own, we said nothing still, but a strange sense of comfort came upon me. I wished my mom would like me, not even love, just liking was fine.

We got out of the plane; my mom got a taxi, and read an address from her organizer. I hated that organizer, true I'd bought it for her birthday, but whenever I wanted to do something that stupid book always came out, and told me my mother was too busy to come.

We drove for what felt like a very long time, it was raining and I pulled my sweater tightly around me. My mom talked to the taxi driver, I heard him mention something about it always raining, and if that was true I would seriously need to go shopping for some warmer clothing. Then the taxi stopped. We got out, my mom paying the taxi guy. I walked up the pavement of my new home. It was smaller than the mansion before, in fact it was almost a normal sized house, just a little larger and more finely painted than the houses I'd seen driving up the street.

It was two stories, and the siding was a pretty red colour, it had white doors and window sills, and was framed by large green trees. I had to give it to Forks, everything was very green. There was a crappy purple car in my driveway. Mom opened the door, inside was a well built man; he smiled widely, "Angela!" he said, shaking my mom's hand. She returned the hand shake, saying something that sounded like 'Carlos' but I couldn't be sure. I looked around the house. It entered into a normal sized living room, large windows on the front wall. A large kitchen on the other side, a bathroom and an empty room were also on that floor. I went up the white carpet (I'd taken my shoes off when we entered—since they were dirty), sighing when my eyes fell on the carpet, my mom was obsessed with white carpet. The upstairs had three bedrooms, two with their own bathrooms and one without, but an extra bathroom was down the hall.

I looked in one of the bedrooms, it was large, painted a lilac colour, my mom's I thought stiffly, she loved lilac and I refused to sleep in something that reminded me of nasty smelling flowers. The other room was better; it was a light blue and smelled suspiciously of new paint. Had my mom had the room painted for me? The thought made me feel bubbly inside.

It had white carpet, as the rest of the upstairs did, I sighed, shaking my head, and going to look in the bathroom, I was happy to see the large bathtub, the walls were painted a bright green. I sat down on the floor, flopping my bag off my shoulder, and crawling to go and look at the window seat, it looked into the backyard. Outside was a large pile of trees, I looked over into the neighbor's yard: jumping when I saw several large men: shirtless and laughing, rolling around and playing something that resembled football. One of them looked up and saw me, I ducked away. Wonderful, I thought, sprawled on my stomach below the window: all I needed was to be caught as a peeping tom on my first day.

AN: I hope you liked this chapter! Till next week!


	6. Peeping Tom

I stayed in my room for the next two hours, listening to the voices below as my mom talked to Carlos. I already liked Forks, I decided. My mother was in a much better mood, she'd actually spoken to me, and not in a demeaning manner. Like I was a person, maybe even a person she liked! And my house was nice, and my view was green and…okay, fine, I had a bunch of sexy half-dressed men covered in mud and wrestling outside my window. Why could that not make me happy? If I was having a bad day at least I could get some free entertainment, some free, severally sexy entertainment. I grinned widely to myself: I wanted to be a different person and yet here I was, thinking about half naked guys, wonderful, Alyssa, just wonderful.

The sun came out from behind a cloud, I bathed in the pool of light, humming under my breath. It got incredibly hot. I smiled, realizing that rain made the sun even more valuable.

Then my mom called up the stairs, "Alyssa, the furniture is here!" I jumped up, thumping down the stairs, my mom was already outside with Carlos, opening the back of a large truck, she pulled out one of the boxes, checking the label, and giving it to Carlos, saying "Kitchen." It was boiling; I pulled off my sweater leaving it in the house opening. A driver got out of the truck; my mom pointed to another box, and then picked one up herself. I clambered into the back of the truck, finding a relatively light box and tottering into the house, I left it in the living room.

I went back out with the driver by my side; he was a short, pot-bellied man, wearing a navy cap and a plaid shirt that was tucked into faded jeans. He gave me an appreciative glance, "So, little lady, you excited 'bout moving to Forks?" I looked up at him, noticing that about four of the large men were standing on the porch next door. I forced myself to look away after a moment, continuing to walk beside the truck driver.

"No." I replied shortly, jumping into the back of the truck.

"Well, I suppose you are a teenager, got yourself a boyfriend back home?"

"No." I glared.

"Hard break-up?" he smiled at my angry answer.

"For him." I responded, pointing to a box and saying, "Upstairs, lilac room."

"Lilac?" he asked, looking shocked.

I gave him a confused look, "Purple?"

"Ah," he said with a smile, taking the box and walking into the house. I shook my head, grabbing the downstairs bathroom box, and pushing it to the edge of the truck. I climbed down, then picked up the box, it was a little heavier than I thought it was, but I managed to steady myself and walk into the house. The men were still standing on the porch, staring at me. One of them was smiling quirkily; I realized with a shock that he was the one who had seen me staring at them.

My mom passed me, "A little heavy, Alyssa?"

I scowled, as she walked by, "Fine." I near dropped it when I got to the bathroom. I took a minute break, sitting on the box. What was wrong with me? Those men were drawing a lot of my attention, I grumbled. I stood up, walking back outside; forget about them, I hissed to myself. The driver gave me another smile; I couldn't tell if he was being nice or creepy. My creep-dar was going off but I was in an unknown place so that was to be expected.

I walked out into the heat, the house was much cooler than outside, did mom have the air conditioning on? In a place like Forks would houses even have air conditioners? I held back a groan when I looked at the truck. The men from next door were at the back of the moving truck talking to my mom, I glared when she turned to me, smiling widely.

"This is our neighbor and some of his friends; they say they'll help us move in."

"Great." I mumbled quietly under my breath. "Thanks." I said louder, getting into the back of the truck and pushing another box to the rim. It was some clothes from my room but a smaller box, I prayed I could carry it. The men jumped up beside me, grabbing boxes, my mom directed them as I carried the box back to the house. It was pretty heavy.

I clambered weakly up the stairs, getting to my room, and collapsing in the middle, two more boxes were already in there. I lay on my back, staring up at my white ceiling. I closed my eyes, wow; my life had changed a lot in three days. Something was placed in my room near me, I opened my eyes, one of the guys had put a box down at my side. I held back a cry: he was the one who had seen me watching him and his friends!

He had very passionate black eyes, and his head was covered in short, ruffled black hair. I stared up at him, winded for a moment by his size, he must have been over six feet, I suddenly felt very short, and I was almost five-eight.

I sat up, and then pushed myself to my feet, he smiled weakly at me. I kept eye contact as I stretched my arms above my head. He walked past me, crossing his hands behind his back and looking out my window, he turned to look back at me. He smiled, his teeth flashing, "Peeping tom." He laughed. My cheeks heated: how humiliating.


	7. Seth Clearwater

I cursed, staring at the boxes in my room, "Damn him!" That little-big- shit! He'd just walked out! Called me a peeping tom and then left! I glared at the large pile of boxes on my floor; we'd finally finished unloading them. He and his friends had left, and the driver had set up the furniture upstairs and was working on the living room downstairs. My double bed was in the middle of the room, TV across from the foot of it and my dresser farther along that wall, my bookshelves along the wall with the window seat. I glared at the window. I had always wanted a window seat, and now I couldn't look out of it, for fear that man and his friends would catch me.

I cursed again, ripping open a box full of books, and loading them onto the shelves. I had plugged in my iHome and was listening to my 'calm down-it's alright' music. While I was loading the shelves I took a brief glance out the window, the men were in the back, all sitting around a fire pit. The one from before was looking up at me, I furrowed my brow, glaring at him. I returned to putting the books on my shelves.

Thankfully I finished quickly, though every time I glanced out the window, the man was staring at me. Then I put all my clothes away. It was an even quicker procedure. I shivered, mom needed to turn down the ac. With a sigh I packed away all my bathroom stuff. Then went to the last few boxes, I put my laptop on the desk in the corner, a plastic sheet below so I could have my rolling chair, on the same wall as the bathroom door, a closet separating the desk and bathroom door. I put the knick-knacks on my bookshelf. Finally, I grabbed my computer-chair. It was comfy and for a moment I thought carefully about the risk of injuring myself if I stood a chair with wheels. A moment later I shrugged, running downstairs to grab a hammer and some nails.

I came back and hug up my wall scrolls. Two of them were about environmental protection; the other was a kitten, above it said: 'Keep dreaming'. The final thing to do was hang up my curtains. I shuddered at the thought, but if I hung up the curtains I wouldn't have to see him smirking at me. I shivered again, god it was cold.

I went down stairs, trying to find the package with the new curtains for my room, courtesy of Carlos. Mom was in the living room, sitting on the green couch with Carlos, the room was set up. I sighed, "Mom?" she turned to me, her cheeks flushed. I stopped, staring at both of them, their hands intertwined. He was holding a ring, an engagement ring. My brain stopped working. What?

I stared at the both of them for what felt like a long time. What? "Honey." Mom stood up, she never called me honey.

"What…What's going on mom?"

"I'm…"

Carlos interrupted, he was attractive I thought, as I noticed him for the first time. He had short cut brown hair and matching eyes, he was fairly tall as well, though not as tall as the boys next door. "I was asking your mother to marry me."

"Carlos!" my mom argued, "I haven't told her about you yet!"

"What? Angela! I asked you to tell her before you left!"

"I know, I-I just couldn't find the words."

I stared at them, slowly connecting the dots, my mom had been offered this position, but wanted to go because of Carlos, he must live here, or maybe he was transferred as well. Suddenly I was incredibly pissed off, I glared at both of them, my mother had been having this relationship behind my back, she'd been hiding in her room, and always on her phone, and she'd been blaming it on work! "What the fuck mom!" I yelled at her, she turned to look back at me, looking incredibly guilty.

I turned to the back door, I needed time to myself. My mom wailed, "Wait Alyssa!"

"Fuck you!" I yelled in return, as I slammed the door closed behind me. The men at their fire pit were all turned to stare at me, I glared in return, why was there no fence between our yards! I noticed with a shiver that it was stupid cold out here. I exhaled heavily, half wanting to go back inside, but my pride stopped me. Why had I wanted to come here? Everything was going wrong!

The grouping of trees at the end of the yard drew my attention; I walked towards them, my arms wrapped around my torso. I wished I'd put back on my sweater. I looked into the trees, how strange; to have a random grouping of trees, if I were younger it would have been cool to have a tree house in there.

I reached out and touched one of the moss covered trees, stupid, stupid Forks. I wanted my beaches back, and my carbon monoxide poisoned air. "Alyssa!" A cry came from the door.

I didn't turn, a male voice, tinted by a Spanish accent said, "Leave her Angela, give her time."

"Alyssa, come back inside!" God, my mom would wake all of Forks. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I should have told you! I'm such a horrible person!" Ugh, I thought of the men and their fire pit.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled back.

"Please come back!" My mom yelled.

"Angela, leave her, you'll make it worse." Carlos said. With a sigh I realized he seemed to understand me more than my lying mother, his presence, if it had been presented gradually, I might have come to appreciate. Not this. Oh God, not this. I tried to imagine my mother married, it was an image that wouldn't come.

Why couldn't my life be normal? Why couldn't I be a half-recognized kid in a small high school, why couldn't I have a mom and dad who had had a child because they loved each other? Some close friends that liked me for who I was, and maybe a steady boyfriend, who loved me not for my body, but my wonderful personality? I almost snorted at the though of something so wonderful. But that would never be me. The girl with the ocean blue eyes always prevailed.

The back door shut with a muffled shout from my mother, I assumed Carlos had pulled her back into the house. I put my face in my hands, shaking my head. Okay, fine, I'd wanted to come here, this was entirely my fault, but I'd never imagined this horrible fate awaiting me.

Oh, my mother, just when I thought we were starting to get along. I sighed, leaning my back against the tree, and staring into the darkness beyond. What would happen if I just ran away? Went and got a job? But that's impossible, I told myself, there was no way I could do that.

A hand was placed on my shoulder, I jumped, spinning to look at the man who had called me a 'peeping tom'. I didn't have the strength to glare at him. He chuckled weakly at my jump. "Are you alright?" he asked gently, his dark eyes boring into my own.

"Fine." I responded shortly, tempted to shake his hand from my shoulder. But his hand was warm; it was surprisingly comfortable to have him so close. I looked away from his eyes, back into the woods.

"You want to come and sit by the fire?" his voice was gentle, and left room for option. If I didn't want to go I didn't have to. I looked back at him.

"Sure." I said, not quite certain why, something inside me said it was alright.

He walked back with me, there were logs to sit on, cut in half and sanded on the top. He sat and motioned for me to sit beside him. I did. With both the fire and this overly hot man (in both meanings of the word) beside me, it was pleasantly warm. I took a deep breath, my arms still wrapped around me, I looked up at the others crowded around the fire pit, they were all having quiet conversations. For the first time I noticed that there were women with these tall, muscled men. I spied three wedding rings as I scanned the crowed. One on a beautiful woman, a large scar running down the side of her face, one on a younger girl, she looked barely out of high school, and was smiling widely and the other on a woman about the same age as the first, maybe a little younger. All three were wrapped in the arms of a man, and all three and their husbands looked incredibly happy. I felt slightly jealous of their happiness. Why could I not also be happy? Life was so unfair.

"Alyssa!" A cry came from my house, followed by the muffled curses of Carlos. The back door slammed closed.

"Ugh!! Fu.." I spied the little girl beside me, looking curious, I stared at her for a moment, before I sighed, "Fudge tarts." I muttered.

"Alyssa…" the moan came again from the door.

I spun around, "What!?"

"Can we please talk about this?"

I let out a moan, turning back around to stare into the fire, "I don't want to talk about it." I muttered. Hell, I didn't want to think about it, never mind talk about it with my mother.

I continued to stare into the fire, glad that the people around me kept talking, ignoring my presence entirely. "Would you like to tell me what's going on?" The man beside me asked, smiling, not in a demanding way but sweetly, and I knew I could say no if I wanted.

I turned to look at him, "It's not a very interesting story."

"I'll determine that." He winked at me.

I felt my mouth quirk, and my eyes widen in shock, it was the first time in a very long time I had not forced myself to smile. I studied this attractive, aggravating man before me, he acted so naturally around me, "Well, my mom's always wanted that small town life. She grew up in a tiny town in Canada and I think she's always missed it. She's a doctor, and she was offered," I quoted 'offered' with my fingers. He raised his eyebrows, but said nothing, "a job here. I'm from LA, and I wasn't exactly happy there, so I agreed to come along. So we get here and this guy Carlos is in our house. I didn't think much of it, until I came downstairs and he's proposing to her!" I clenched my hands into fists. "She's always on the phone, and always out, I thought it was just her work, you know, but no, I'm pretty certain it's this guy. I thought if I came here my mom might start to like me, maybe I could be a different person than I was in LA, but it'll be worse. The reason my life was so horrible was because no one was ever at home, or always on the phone. She followed the reason my life sucks! It's going to be even worse, and I'm going to hate myself more for it." Ugh, I thought, looking up at the stars, "I want to go home. At least I have a place there, it may be stupid and I may hate it. But still…" I stopped talking.

"What place?" the man was looking intently at me, as if my rant was very important. I smiled again, amazed that the smallest of things could make my heart thumb wildly with happiness.

"You know in movies and books how there's always that queen b girl, the one every fears, usually the antagonistic slut?" he nodded, and I pointed to myself.

"You don't look like an antagonistic slut." He said with a smile.

I felt myself smile as well, "Well, I fake that part; guys are all too willing to tell their friends they screwed a popular girl, even when they didn't."

His eyes seemed to soften, "You don't seem like a queen b either."

"Put me in a room with stupid people who listen to everything I say and even I don't know who I am." I replied quietly, hugging my knees to my chest.

"Hm…" he mumbled. "What grade are you?"

"Going into grade twelve."

He smiled widely at me, "Same! We'll probably be in a few classes together." For some reason this brought a smile to my face as well, "Same with Collin and Brady." He pointed to two guys across the fire, they both raised their hands in greeting and I nodded in return.

"How many people are in your high school?" I asked, very curious.

"I think around two-hundred and fifty." I blinked weakly.

"Really?"

"How big was your school in LA?"

"Around fifteen-hundred." I shrugged, as if it was nothing, but his eyes widened in shock. "It was pretty small compared to others."

"Wow." He said.

I smiled weakly, "It's nothing when you've lived there your entire life."

He smiled, "True enough."

We both sat there, smiling at each other, it was then I realized something, "You still haven't told me your name!" I said.

He laughed weakly, "Seth Clearwater." He replied with a smile.

**AN: Sorry for the delay! I suck I know! I'll try to be better! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	8. Coincidence

He told me about Forks, the small amount of people, the good stores to visit, that there was a beach, called First Beach. I smiled at him while he told me this, and realized quite suddenly that this was the closest to happiness I had felt in a long time. I searched his eyes, this man, I wanted to be friends with him.

With a smile I stood up, I kissed his cheek, "Thanks Seth. You've no idea how happy your company made me." He nodded.

"Good luck." He smiled, "I'm sure we'll see each other soon."

I nodded, "See you." I gave the rest of his friends a smile, and went back to the door of my house. I took a deep breath before I pulled open the back door.

My mom was sitting inside at the kitchen table, Carlos at her side, holding her hands, they looked up when I entered, my mother's eyes were swollen, she'd been crying. I couldn't help but think: good.

"Alyssa." She whispered, pulling away from Carlos. I took a deep breath.

"Mom…I-"

"I'm so sorry! I should have explained!" She started crying, pulling me tightly against her chest.

I wrapped my arms around her, "Its okay mom. I just-I just need some time."

My mom nodded, and Carlos came and pulled her from me. Carlos looked at me, his eyes surveying me carefully, "I apologize, I wish we had met under different circumstances." He said smoothly.

I nodded despite myself, "Me too."

"I've been dating your mother long distance for over two years now," he sighed, and I felt a jolt of betrayal run through me. I gave my mother a hard look, she looked away from me. "We like each other very much," he interrupted my dark thoughts, "And I really want to make your mother my wife, and you my daughter." I looked softly at the kind man before me.

"Had we met differently I would have liked you." I said between clenched teeth, "But you must understand the betrayal I feel…it overshadows everything else." He nodded in understanding.

"I hope you come to like me yet." He smiled weakly.

I sighed, "Did we move here because of you?"

"Partially." My mother supplied, "When I saw a position in Forks was open I looked deeper into it, I was offered the job but only because I showed an extreme interest in the position."

I nodded again, "I'll still try mom, but so far my opinion of Forks isn't very good."

She smiled, "Thank you Alyssa, I pray you'll forgive me soon."

I looked at the kitchen counter, it was a granite colour, "We'll see." I responded quietly. "May I go to my room please?"

"Of course." My mother said, moving out of my way. I walked up the stairs slowly, grabbing my sweater off the banister on the way. I entered my room, noticing that my curtain had been put up. I decided that I loved my room, and that I would be spending a large part of my days here.

I hung my sweater over the back of my computer chair, sighing and sitting on the edge of my bed. What a day. I giggled hysterically, what a week. I lay back, my mind flickered to Seth. My former self flared to life, and I quickly thought I would make him my next boyfriend. I stiffened, scolding myself: no. No more boyfriends for me until I was much more serious, and interested in keeping a relationship.

Again I sighed, rolling on my side, I flipped open my phone, twenty missed text messages. I opened the first, _OMG I heard u were leaving! Txt me!_ I glared, Amanda! I snapped the phone closed, screw them all.

Freezing hell it was cold! I shivered, jumping off my bed and opening my door, I searched the upstairs hall for a thermostat, but I was unsuccessful. With a quick sigh I walked downstairs, Carlos and mom were sitting on the sofa, his arm around her shoulders. I had a feeling I wasn't going to get rid of Carlos. He turned to look at me when I galloped down the stairs.

"Back so soon?" he said smartly.

I couldn't help but smile. "Where's the thermostat?"

"Down the hall to the bathroom." He responded quickly, turning back to watch the TV, I noticed it was Dr. Phil. I rolled my eyes, Dr. Phil was exactly the reason I had bought my own TV with my allowance money. I walked down the hall, finding the thermostat and turning it up to twenty. I'd never had to use a furnace, never mind at the end of July, I sighed. I peeped in the empty room, noticing a washer and dryer placed on warm red tiles that I hadn't seen before.

There was another door in the room; I looked into it, a furnace on one side, and boxes on the other. Storage and furnace room I concluded, closing the door. I walked back into the living room, slipping silently up the stairs. Again I entered my room, I closed the door quietly and turned on the TV, I flipped through, finding the horror network again, though it was a different channel.

Cujo was playing, and I watched the rabid dog's tale, my eyes kept flickering around the blue room, I felt so out of place. I slid out of my clothes, putting on pajamas; I washed my face and teeth and pinned back my hair on a commercial. Then crawled under the covers, leaving on my bedside lamp, but turning off the main one, I felt decisively numb as I watched the sad ending of the dog. I wished I had stayed outside longer; I liked talking with Seth and his accepting friends.

When the movie ended it was past midnight, and I quickly fell asleep.

-

I woke the next morning, my eyes fluttering open; I stared out at my room, momentarily blank. Then everything rushed back, the memories started with Seth. I scowled when I realized this. What was wrong with me?! My TV was still on, I turned, dazed, to look at it, it was advertising some movie, it looked dumb, and I quickly found the remote and turned the TV off with a click. I stretched my back; I hadn't run for a long time and felt very stiff. I looked at my clock; it was eight thirty in the morning: I clicked my tongue angrily.

With a sigh, I got out of bed dressing in grey sweats, a sports bra, a red tank top and my runners. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail, grabbed my iPod and skipped down the stairs. My mom and Carlos said hello. I mumbled a greeting back, grabbing a piece of toast off my mom's plate; I swallowed the bread almost whole, then jumped out the front door, near sprinting down the street. I wondered briefly how far town was; maybe I would try and get there today.

Suddenly someone was running beside me, I turned down my iPod smiling when I laid eyes on Seth. I turned the iPod off, tucking it back in my pocket and pulling the buds out of my ears. "Hey." I smiled.

He smiled back, "Hey, how are you?"

"Fine," I responded, much better now that I was talking to him again.

"And how did last night go?" He was running beside me, smiling down at me.

I sighed, "As well as it could have. You know, the utter betrayal and all." He chuckled, but didn't say anything, just continued to run with me. "Hey," I said after a minute, "Can you show me where town is?"

His smiled widened, "Sure. So your mom's holding a party tonight, huh?"

I looked up at him, "Huh?"

"My mom was invited; it's a dance or something." I gave him a disgusted look.

"A dance? Why did I not hear about this? I'm going to have to find a corner to hide in…" He laughed, and a thought struck me, "Are you coming?"

"No," he grinned, his eyes sparkling, "Only the old people in town were invited."

I moaned, "Uhhh…Of all the wonderful things…" I looked up at him again, "Will you come?"

His eyes softened, "If I'm invited."

"Well then I'm personally inviting you," I smiled, "We can hang out in my room or something." I realized how that sounded a second after I said it, and blushing added, "We can watch TV."

He laughed, and I noticed his eyes smolder at my blush, "Sounds good." He murmured. I smiled, and we continued to run down the road, he told me we should stop at the Coffee Cup, that it had really good drinks, I agreed, glad I had stuffed a ten dollar bill in my pocket before I left.

We got to town a while later, I was telling him about the football game I had been to a few weeks ago, I left out that I had gone with a boyfriend, when my eyes rested on a small town, a grin spread across my face, "It's so cute." He chuckled, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the street of town. I wondered briefly, as we passed people, all giving me strange glances, if Seth was laying claim to me, though the thought didn't trouble me, so I quickly let it slide. We stopped in front of a brown brick store, a large cardboard coffee cup steam rising from it above the large glass doors. We stepped inside; I bought a strawberry smoothie for myself, much to Seth's disapproval. We sat down at a table, he was right: this drink was amazing.

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me buy it for you." He scolded.

I giggled, "I'm not that kind of girl."

He smiled, "Apparently not."

We finished our drinks, and I scanned Fork's through once, before I ran back to my house with Seth. He left me, giving my hand a gentle squeeze, "I'll come with my mom for the party, see you later." He looked like he didn't want to leave me but tore himself away, running away back down the street.

My eyes followed his retreating form, a small part of me nagged: why had Seth been so close when I got out of my house? Coincidence? I settled for that answer, walking back inside my house.

Mom was sitting on the couch, curled up in Carlos' lap. I forced myself to not roll my eyes. "That was a long run." My mom smiled.

"Yeah." I replied heading for the stairs, "I met a friend and we went up to Forks."

"A friend?" My mom sounded very curious. I realized that one of my conditions for leaving was that I made no friends, I silently cursed myself.

"Yep." I responded, Seth was changing my mind about Forks, however shallow that seemed.

"People are coming over at four," My mother said gently.

"I know," I scolded, "My friend told me." I climbed the stairs two at a time. Locking my bedroom door behind me, I got into the shower, taking a long time and scrubbing every inch of my body clean. Tonight I was going to show Seth what I was made of.

-

**AN: Uh-oh! Does Alyssa have a thing for Seth-gasp-how surprising! Stay tuned, 'cause next week's chapter just might get a little steamy! Ooh la la!**


	9. Party

I got out of the shower, taking much more time than usual to tame my waves. I sat on my bed, wrapped in my light, pink bathing robe, cherry blossoms dyed onto its silky fabric. I watched CSI and was so enraptured that when I looked at my clock it was almost 3:30. I cursed, jumping off my bed and running to my closet, I opened the sandy coloured closet doors, searching my dresses. I settled on a red, strapless dress. It was largely patterned with red flowers, and tightened above my breasts with a black string; I tied it into a bow. I looked at myself in the mirror, admiring the mid-thigh length dress. I pulled on light brown almost knee high boots and ran into the bathroom, I twirled my waves with my fingers, clicking off my TV, and quickly cleaning up my room. Then I ran downstairs.

My mother was dressed in a long, blue dress, Carlos in dress pants and a white shirt. I smiled at them both. My mom appraised me, "Looking nice." She commented with a strange smile. "Sue Clearwater just called, she said you invited her son."

I cursed silently, and smiled, "Maybe I did."

"Is this your friend?" My mom quoted 'friend' I sat down on the leather chair diagonal to her.

"Just a friend mom, he's really nice." She smiled a secretive smile, and said nothing else.

The door bell rang, my mom got up to answer it, I dodged her hand when she went to ruffle my hair, and she opened the door after a quick dress-smooth. I looked briefly up to see an old couple, I said hello, but didn't care enough to keep talking to them. The door bell rang again and my heart jumped, again it wasn't him. I cursed myself, and this strange feeling running through me.

For the next half an hour I sat there, answering the same questions: how old was I? Did I have a boyfriend? Did I like school? How did I like Forks? Did I miss LA? Did my friends miss me? I sat there, annoyed, when everyone had finally gotten bored of me. He was twenty minutes late and I was beginning to loose hope, when the bell rang again. Carlos answered it, "Hey Sue, Charlie, what's up Seth!" he said, I almost jumped for joy. Sue came in, a small, happy looking woman, holding hands with a ruffled looking man, with untamed brown hair. I smiled at them, and then Seth entered, he handed Carlos a bag of something, patting him on the shoulder.

I couldn't help but smile when Sue came over, I stood up, shaking her hand. "Hello." I said happily.

"You're Alyssa, right?" She smiled widely, Charlie right behind her, he gave me a nervous look.

"Yes, nice to meet you Mrs. Clearwater." Her smile widened.

"You're just as pretty as Seth said you were!" She laughed.

"Mom!" Seth scolded, coming up beside me; he smiled down at me, "Hey."

"Hey." And then I was lost in his eyes. Sue dropped my hand, walking over to talk to the first couple to arrive. "So, how's your day been?"

"Anxious," he replied, "This party couldn't come soon enough."

I searched his eyes, why did they always speak the truth? I was so afraid Seth was using me, the lonely new girl who yearned for love and acceptance, to get to the step all the guys I'd ever dated desperately wanted to reach. "I know how you feel."

We walked over to the dining table, both taking some punch. Then we sat on the stairs, "So whose house is it next door?" I asked after a while.

"Billy's," he replied, smiling, "Me and the guys are over there a lot."

"Well, I don't mind that." I giggled, "That means I get to see you more, right?"

His eyes smoldered, and I blushed when I realized what I'd said. "Yeah, it does." I blushed more, still staring into his eyes; he turned from me a second later, "I have to ask you something, it's been bothering me a while and I don't feel right asking."

I took his hand, "What? I won't get mad."

He squeezed my hand tightly, "Well, I overheard you talking when you moved in, you said something about your boyfriend and you sounded really upset. It's just, I want to know how you're…still feeling about him."

I smiled; the adults screamed loudly, I stood up, putting my cup on the table, "Let's go upstairs."

He followed me, I opened the door and he smiled, "It's a lot different than when I last saw it."

I sat down on my bed pulling him down with me. It was strange to have Seth in my room; he was so large it distorted everything. "Popular people have to always have a boyfriend." His smile faltered. I looked down at my hands, "I've had more boyfriends than I'd like to admit. But I've never been serious with any of them, my longest relationship lasted two weeks. I'm labeled as a popular slut, but truthfully, I've never even kissed anyone." I looked back up to see his eyes flash with happiness.

Okay, if I had to be truthful, he had to fess up as well, "Why does that make you happy?" He couldn't like me, not in that way, I tried to convince myself. I'd known Seth for little over a day, yet I felt so strongly for him. Stronger than crushes I'd had before my life turned into a giant lie. In a day! Seth's eyes widened in shock.

"I—" I stood up, it felt strange to have him lower than me; I looked into his eyes, still holding his hand. He stopped talking, just staring at me, he looked scared, and then he smiled weakly, "Is it that obvious? Sam said I had to be more careful…"

"I think this is a dream," I said, just looking at him made my heart beat faster, what was wrong with me, "A wonderful dream. What have you done to me? I-I've never felt this way."

He looked up into my eyes, putting a hand on my face. I lowered myself. Our lips touched, he massaged mine with his, knotting his fingers in my hair and pulling me closer to him. Our lips crashed against each other, I put my hands on his shoulders, deepening the kiss. It was such a wonderful feeling, to be so close to this man. He pulled me to him, flipping me onto my back, and leaning over me, kissing me passionately. He moved down to kiss my neck; I arched beneath him, kneading my fingers into his shoulders. He was so warm, I wondered if he had a permanent fever.

His tongue ran down the length of my neck, I felt my eyes roll back, I breathed heavily, his hands ran up my thighs, coming up, past my underwear, up along my waist. I jolted, passion bubbling between my legs, whatever trance I had been under, I snapped awake. Seth did the same, he looked up at me, and we both stared into each other's eyes, shocked.

I giggled weakly as he blushed; I felt a similar burn on my cheeks. "Sorry." He murmured, his hands running back down my thighs, pulling the bottom of my dress back to rest on my mid-thigh, he rolled off me, to lie at my side.

"It's my fault as much as yours." I whispered, curling myself into his chest. We lay like that for a while, his arm wrapped around me. Eventually I turned, looking up at him, he was smiling a small smile, his eyes closed, his hand running through my hair. "Seth?"

"Hm?" he whispered, not opening his eyes.

"Please tell me you're not playing with me; that what I feel for you—that it's the same." My voice wavered when my eyes met his passionate gaze.

"I feel the same," he whispered, he kissed my forehead, "I wouldn't dream of playing with you. I—I want to know everything about you, and I want you to know the same." I looked up at him, kissing his chin.

"Something must be wrong with me…to feel this way." I sat up, staring at our reflection in the TV. I hugged my legs to my chest, he sat up beside me.

"Nothing's wrong with you." He wrapped an arm around me, "We'll figure this out." I fell into his chest, he held me tightly. After a while he talked again, "Me and the guys are getting together at First Beach tomorrow night, do you want to come?"

I smiled at him, "Sure." He fell back against my pillow.

"You promised me TV." I giggled, pulling from him, and grabbing the TV remote from the drawer of my bedside table. I handed it to him. He turned the TV on. "You have satellite TV!" he squeezed me tightly against his chest, "I'm always going to be over here."

I rubbed my hand up and down his chest, "That sounds perfect." He switched to watch part of a hockey game before he flicked to the horror network.

I laughed, "I'm always watching this channel."

He laughed back, "So my girl's not scared very easily then, huh?"

"Nope!" I flexed, "I'm tough as nails." A thrill ran through me when he said 'my girl.' He ran a hand through my hair. Ginger Snaps was on again, "Ugh! This is such a stupid movie!"

He laughed, "What's it about?"

"Werewolves," he stiffened.

I turned from his grasp, turning and sitting on his chest, running a hand through his hair, "But it's so dumb, the girls are just stupid, and the cool factor of werewolves is toned down to nothing."

He gave me a quirked smile, "You think werewolves are cool?"

"Awesome, imagine the power of being a wolf! It'd rock!"

He laughed, "I agree completely." He kissed me gently on the lips, I lay my head down on his chest, closing my eyes.

"You know Seth, I think what I'm feeling right now, is happiness."

His lips touched my own. I kissed his neck. He smiled, a knock sounded at the door. "Alyssa?" My mom.

"She's in the bathroom!" Seth said, he quickly whispered, "Go put makeup on your neck."

I ran from him, silently closing the bathroom door. I looked in the mirror, feeling my cheeks flush. Seth! My neck was covered in flowering love marks!

I dragged out my makeup kit, covering my neck in a layer of powerful makeup. I shook my head; my mom was talking to Seth. I flushed the toilet and then washed my hands. I came out of the bathroom. My mom was sitting on my rocking chair, Seth on my bed. I came out, smiling.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Just seeing what you guys were up to." My mom said, I almost rolled my eyes. More like checking to see that we weren't being bad.

I laughed, "Just watching this stupid movie." I shook my head at Ginger Snaps.

"You were right; it is very, very stupid." Seth supplied with a smile and an eye twinkle. I winked.

"Told you so."

"We were going to have some dessert; you guys want to come downstairs?"

"Sure." Seth and I said at the same time. He turned off the TV and we left my room. I tried not to feel sad, I wished it was just Seth and me, I liked it that way.

We went to the stairs; Sue smiled widely at me when she saw us. "I got the two lovebirds back!" My mom yelled happily from the foot of the banister. I almost fell down the stairs, had Seth not grabbed my arm I would have probably broken something.

"Mom!" I yelled, horrified, feeling the burning on my cheeks. The adults below laughed at us. I grumbled angrily, Seth chuckled, helping me down the rest of the stairs.

My mom took a cake out of the fridge, "We'd like to thank you all for coming! We hope we can all get along and be good friends!" Carlos came and pulled me from Seth, he took me up beside my mom. I stood there with my arms crossed, Carlos' arm wrapped around my shoulder. I'd have to get Seth to roll me around later, so Carlos' fingerprints weren't on me. My eyes met Seth's; he was giving me a loving look. I smiled back; if Seth wasn't here I don't know what I'd do. "Oh! One final thing, Carlos and I are getting married in October, and you're all invited."

I narrowed my eyes, looking at Seth for support, he sighed, looking sadly at me, the adults all cheered, congratulating my mother. I pulled away from Carlos when the adults swarmed him and my mom. Running up to Seth and burying my face in his chest, he ran his hand up and down my back, "Its okay." He whispered. "I'm here with you, I always will be."

"I wish they'd talk to me." I hissed, feeling my eyes fill with tears. "I wish my mother didn't hate me so much." He sighed, kissing the top of my head. "Take me upstairs, I don't want to be here."

He walked with me upstairs, closing my bedroom door and falling onto the bed with me. I broke down, my body shaking with sobs: I hadn't cried for a long time, it felt relieving. I cried into my pillow, he ran his hand along my back. "I love you." He whispered. "Please don't be sad, I know it seems strange but when you're sad I'm sad." I looked into his eyes, wiping the tears from my own.

"I hate my life."

"Don't say that."

"But I do! Everything about it sucks!"

"Do I suck?"

"No, you're the only thing I like…"

He smiled, "Well then not everything sucks, I'll always be with you, and there'll never be any reason for me not to be."

"You say that now…"

"And I mean it, I'll never leave you. Never, ever, ever…" I smiled, kissing him and taking a deep breath.

"Okay. I'll be good and stop crying."

"That's my girl." He whispered, taking me in his arms and turning the TV back on, he changed it from Ginger Snaps, muttering 'piece of shit', to which I laughed. He found Speed and we both agreed.

"Keanu Reeves is so attractive in this," I muttered, as he jumped into the bus from a speeding car.

Seth grabbed me, tickling me senseless, we both collapsed, breathless, "My girlfriend should not be saying that with me in the room."

"Its true!— girlfriend?"

He smiled widely, "Well I stole your first kiss: I'm assuming that's what we are."

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" I added.

He kissed me again, "Unless you don't want me—"

"Nope!" I smiled, pressing myself tightly against his chest, "You're exactly who I want."

He kissed my forehead, "Good."

"Seth!" the call came from outside the door.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Everyone's leaving, we should be heading out." She opened the door slowly.

I sat up, smiling, "Hey Mrs. Clearwater."

"Hello Alyssa." She gave me a knowing smile.

"Are you going to be okay?" I looked at Seth, seeing the worry in his eyes.

"Fine." I smiled, he didn't look convinced, "How about you give me your cell number and I give you mine? I'll text you if I feel…depressed." He nodded, passing me his cell, I quickly added myself, finding my cell and giving it to him as we walked down the stairs.

He got to the door, passing me back my cell. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay," I said happily. "It was nice to meet you Mrs. Clearwater."

"Likewise, dear."

I felt sad when they left, mom gave me a quick one-over, "You okay?"

She didn't realize why I was upset? Wow… "Fine," I said stiffly. I ran back up to my room collapsing on my bed. I waited another half an hour before I got ready for bed. I text Seth quickly: _Missing u already. Night :)_

I put the cell on my bedside table, the thought of its presence made everything better, I turned off the light. My phone buzzed: _I know how u feel. Sleep tight._

And with that I fell asleep

-

**AN: YAY! Oh, I so wish Seth was real! 3 Thank you very much for reviewing, you wonderful people you! I hope you liked this chapter! I'm going to the UK on a school trip so I won't be able to put a chapter up for the next two weeks! I'm sorry! I'll try to think of something immodest for the next chapter to repay you! In the meantime, dream of half-naked werewolves!**


	10. Because of You

That night I had a strange dream. In it I woke, not knowing why, I placed a hand on the covers in front of me, they were boiling. "Seth," I heard myself murmur, only he could let off this much body heat. There was no answer, "Seth I'm cold, come back." I shivered as if to prove it. I didn't care why he was in my home; I just wanted to be close to him. His face appeared in my dreams, handsome and guilty looking, he pulled himself under the blankets, wrapping his arms around me and enveloping me in his heat. I sighed into his chest, "I love you." I murmured thoughtlessly, kissing his bare chest. His chest rumbled, as if he chuckled, but I soon fell asleep.

I awoke, alone and shocked at the lack of modesty I portrayed in my dreams. "Bad girl," I scolded myself. But happy feelings soon bubbled inside of me, Seth and I were dating, and I was going to the beach with him! I jumped out of the bed and showered; my hair was moderately well tamed when I came out of the bathroom. I dug through my clothes, desperately trying to find something warm for tonight. The news said it would be cold. I reflected on my dreams, and a small voice whispered, 'Seth will keep you warm.' I shrugged the thought away, finding a pair of jeans, they were dark blue and straight legged, also very expensive: I'd modeled for Quicksilver and gotten them and a shirt for free. With a snap of my fingers I pulled out the thin white knit tank top, pulling it on and covering it by a shape-clinging red sweater. I'd wear my red flats I decided, rolling up the sleeves of the sweater. I galloped down the stairs, Carlos was making pancakes.

"Smells good," I said, feeling nice today. I'd be good in front of my future step-dad.

I sat down at the dining table; my mom kissed the top of my head. I smiled; my mom had become increasingly affectionate in Forks. Maybe her being with Carlos would make things better, not worse as I had thought.

I felt extremely nice when I said, "Mom, I want to stay here, in Forks." My mom looked at me surprised, her look changed to happy quickly, and she put a hand on her hip.

"Because of Mr. Clearwater?"

I giggled, "Partially, but just the atmosphere here makes me happier, and you're much better as well," I scowled, "Me and Carlos will have to see if you change when you start working."

They both looked happy, "I'll only be working eight hour shifts here," she smiled, "Not twelve, and sixteen, so hopefully it should be better."

I nodded, "Just one thing you guys, when you make important decisions, like getting married, can you inform me before the rest of Forks?"

My mom looked guiltily at me, "Sorry baby."

"It's okay, 'cause I had Seth, but just for the future." My mom smirked, nodding and turning to get plates for breakfast.

We ate the pancakes and I had to admit that Carlos was a very good cook. I put the dishes in the dishwasher; mom and Carlos went to sit on the sofa, "So Carlos?" I asked, he looked at me, "What do you do for a living?"

He smiled, "I own the bakery in downtown Forks, with my brother." I nodded, no wonder he knew how to cook.

"Do you only have one sibling?"

"Two. My sister lives in Texas though, she has two children, five and nine I think. My brother has three, all boys, two, seven and ten."

I smiled, "Cool."

"You might be able to make some cash babysitting, I know Mark was having a hard time finding someone since his two youngest only know Spanish."

"Alyssa is fluent in Spanish." My mom smiled proudly and I nodded with a smile.

"Really? Then you're perfect!"

I laughed, "Sounds like a good deal to me, more money for university."

"What do you want to be?"

I shrugged, "I don't have the slightest idea, I'm hoping to find my dream job when I'm there."

Carlos smiled, "That's what I did, and found that I loved baking."

We all smiled at each other, it was strange how natural smiling had become. "Oh, Alyssa?" I looked at my mom, "I was wondering if I could cut your allowance in half, so five hundred a month instead." Carlos looked shocked.

"You're a wealthy girl," he whistled.

I laughed, "It's not like I can spend it anywhere." I thought for a second, "Can we go out some time this week and buy warmer clothes; my wardrobe isn't very equip in that department?"

My mom smiled, "Sure."

"Oh, and I was thinking that I might buy a car, I've always had buses and tons of friends with cars but it takes me a half hour run to get to Forks."

My mom nodded, "Sounds like a good plan to me." She turned to me, "Can you make some popcorn?" I blinked at her.

"Mom, its eleven in the morning."

She smiled, "I noticed." With a sigh I pulled out the popcorn maker and put kernels into it. I set the bowl up and went to sit on the armrest of the sofa by my mom. "We're going out to a restaurant in Port Angeles for supper, are you coming?"

"No." I smiled, shaking my head at the TV and the introduction music to The Wheel of Fortune, "I'm going down to First Beach with Seth and his friends."

My mom clucked like a happy hen and I went to put margarine on the popcorn. I brought it to her, "Thanks honey." I smiled, taking a handful and walking back upstairs.

With a sigh I sat on my bed rolling my shoulders and playing some music. I jumped up; grabbing my charged computer and bringing it back to my bed. I lay down on my stomach, kicking my legs in the air and replying to only one e-mail. I said I was gone because of my mother and probably not coming back.

With a snort I realized they probably all thought I was pregnant and had gone somewhere to give birth. Then I cruised the internet, I'd been playing solitaire for almost two hours straight when I heard greetings downstairs, using my remote I muted the music. The door opened, Seth came in smiling widely. I almost jumped into his arms when I saw him.

"Hey!" I smiled turning my music back on, but lowering the volume.

He gave me a secretive smile, "What's up, sunshine?"

"I'm bored out of my mind!" I complained, as he closed the door behind him.

"Your mom said I could just start coming in, I don't need to knock," he said proudly.

I smiled, "Good for her, she finally did something right." He chuckled coming to sit down beside me. I closed solitaire, turned off my computer and then rolled on my back. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing, I was bored too, so I went over to Billy's and snuck away." I laughed.

"Bad boy."

"Say what you like," He murmured, giving me a gentle kiss on the lips. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his forehead.

"I had to put makeup on my neck again," I said with a sigh.

"Good," He whispered, "When those start to fade, I'll make more."

I blushed, "Next time make them where no one else can see them—" I stopped, "That came out wrong."

"It sounded fine to me," he purred.

I grumbled, "Keep dreaming." A thought struck me, "Speaking of which, I had a strange dream last night. You were in my room and were hiding or something for some reason. I called you back to the bed, I said I was cold and you came."

He gave me a soft smile, "Why was I in your room?"

I glared at his intent, "Because I was killing you," I retorted.

"You really are," He murmured leaning his head into my chest, "You're so perfect." I blinked, blushing.

"Smooth-talker," I scolded.

He laughed, "You ready for tonight?"

"I think so, you?"

"No," he said but when I gave him a questioning look he just smiled, "What do you want to do?"

"Kiss me," I murmured, he obliged.

-

**AN: Sorry for the wait, my werewolf-loving readers! I had so much fun in the UK, oh my goodness it was beautiful there I didn't want to come back home. I envy you people and your endless fields of sheep sxczzzzzzzzz…yeah that right there was some awesome step-on-the-keyboard love from my cat, apparently she also likes sheep… Anyways, till next week! I'd love to hear from you guys!**


	11. Little Red And Her Wolf

We came out of my room two hours later; we'd watched some dumb comedy, which was completely not funny. I grabbed my purple and black purse as we left, as well as my red flats.

"Have fun at dinner," I waved good-bye to Carlos and mom.

"You seem to be getting along better," Seth smiled as we walking to an old white BMW.

"We are." I looked sweetly at him. "My mom's in a much better mood lately and Carlos isn't a bad guy. Of course, having you with me makes everything that much more tolerable."

His eyes smoldered, "Do I get a thank you?" His voice was husky.

I gave him a soft kiss. We separated and he turned the car on. It wasn't a long drive to First Beach: we got there in less than fifteen minutes, I sighed, climbing out of the car, the air was already getting a little chilly.

Some more big guys were around a bonfire, I smelled the distinct smell of hot dogs. We came and sat down. I smiled and greeted the large gathering. Seth introduced me to everyone, but there were so many people I was fairly sure I wouldn't remember all their names.

I sat close to Seth, his heat keeping the slight chill at bay, Sam stood up, all of the guys stopped talking, and I was momentarily stunned by the immediate silence. He spoke in a strong voice about legends passed down through the generations by the people in the reserve.

I was enraptured as he talked about werewolves and vampires, how cool were these local legends?! Everyone applauded when he stopped talking. I looked at Seth wishing that imprinting was real, that he would always be with me.

He caught me staring at him and I flushed: such a stupid think to think. Slowly they all began to leave, me, Seth, Jared, Sam, and Quil remained. Seth took a deep breath and I turned from the fire to look at him. I frowned when I saw the worried look on his face, "What's wrong?" I whispered putting my hand on his cheek.

He smiled weakly grabbing my hand and kissing my knuckles, "You know how I told you I wanted to tell you everything about me?" I nodded with a smile, "Well I really do, I'm just afraid of what you'll say." He took another deep breath; "I know you're worried why you feel so strongly for me, and it's only right to show you…" he drowned off.

"Show me what?" A pile of his ex-girlfriends' dead bodies? But Seth isn't capably of that I convinced myself, he was good, and he was mine. He stood up, pulling off his shirt; I stood as well, backing away. "What are you doing?"

He pulled off his pants and suddenly he was naked before me, I blushed, taking another step back. Hands grasped my upper arms from behind, I turned sideways to see a large hand on my arm, "It's okay." Quil?

I heard a snap and looked back to see Seth before me on all fours; his back arched awkwardly, the vertebrae stretching the skin thinly across his back. Another snap and suddenly a giant red wolf stood before me. What?

I stared into the warm almost-black eyes of the wolf. They looked at me sadly, was he afraid I would run? It took me a moment; this wolf was Seth? Meaning Seth was a werewolf? The legends were true? I couldn't speak, I couldn't even move, my boyfriend was a werewolf? I forced myself to breathe. This made everything make more sense, him and his friends' size and body heat, and I remembered something else: imprinting. I loved Seth so passionately and him me, had he imprinted on me? We were meant to be together?

I took a step towards him, only to find hands still clamped on my arms tightly. "Let her go," A voice behind me said. Sam?

The hands released their grip, and I slowly walked to the very large wolf, his eyes softened when I approached, his tail thumping once against the ground to show his happiness. I hesitated, before I reached a hand out to touch the top of his head: the fur was surprisingly soft. I wet my lips, "Seth?" His head bobbed. "The legends are true?" he nodded again. I lowered myself to my knees, so that I was looking slightly up into his eyes. I searched them for a moment before I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you," I said, as I had in my dream. And I knew that I meant it, I loved Seth with all my heart.

His tail thumped against the ground a few more times, he pulled away from me, and I stood as he backed away. One solid crack and suddenly I was in his arms, his human arms. I pulled myself tightly against him, flushing at his naked form, but this man was my future. "I love you too," He murmured, kissing me passionately. We stayed like that until we were both out of breath, panting and leaning against each other for support. He pulled away, and I spun around, he chuckled, and I heard the rustling of clothing.

The guys were gone, as was their car I noticed, only the white BMW was in the parking lot. Then Seth was kissing my neck, distracting me, I moaned, spinning and kissing him again. This time my knees gave out, we both collapsed on the sand, tightly in each other's arms. He hadn't put on a shirt I noticed with a happy glance, but his jeans were on, thank goodness.

"I have another confession to make," Seth said after a moment, still breathing heavily.

"Hm?" Nothing would surprise me now. I felt my mouth quirk, "Let me guess," I turned to sit on his chest, "You're gay."

He laughed, pulling on the tops of my arms and bringing me down for one more kiss, "No, definitely not. But I was in your room last night," He smirked up at me, I felt my eyes widen in shock.

"It wasn't a dream?"

"Nope."

"Who's the peeping tom now?" He chuckled again, "So, Seth Clearwater, why where you in my room? If I wasn't killing you that is?"

He rolled over, so he was on top of me, "I couldn't bear to be away from you, I had to see you."

I smiled, "I know the feeling." I wrapped my arms around his neck, "A man in love is like a man possessed," I murmured. He kissed me again, I stopped him by laughing, "I can't believe you're a werewolf!"

"I can't believe you trust me!" I smiled.

"Well, you did morph into a giant wolf this evening; it'd be kind of crazy if I didn't!"

He smiled rolling onto his back, "You can't begin to understand how relieving it is, now that you know."

I beamed back, "Are all the other guys werewolves as well?"

"In Forks?" he chuckled.

I smacked his arm, "No, in your little 'we're always at Billy's house' group."

He laughed, "Yes."

"And you really imprinted on me?"

His laugh was huskier, "Yes."

"Cool," I sighed, setting my head back in the sand and staring up at the stars. "Ugh, please tell me you're not Ginger Snaps werewolves."

He gave me a look, "Oh, definitely, our wolf powers are controlled by our menstrual cycles." I chuckled.

"Just checking." He tucked his arm under my neck, and then turned me into his chest. I smiled, "Where did your shirt disappear to?" I forced myself to scowl when I looked into his eyes.

He kissed me again gently; my scowl idea flew out the window. I ran my hands down his chest, moaning against his lips. "Does it bother you?" he breathed, as I rolled myself on top of him.

"Not particularly," I giggled. He pulled me against his chest; I felt his breath ruffle my hair. I snuggled against him, unable to calm the silly smile plastered to my lips.

He sighed, "I should take you home, it's almost ten."

"My mom doesn't care when I get home." I responded, closing my eyes.

"She might in Forks."

"Mm…" I protested. He chuckled, kissing my brow and sitting up, I sat up with him. He gave my lips a final kiss before pulling me to my feet with him. "Fun sucker," I murmured, as he dragged me towards the car.

"I try," he replied, and I giggled.

We got in his car, and arrived home quicker than I could say 'werewolf.' We sat in his car, both not talking. My eyes flickered weakly to my house; all of the lights were on. I put my bag on my shoulder, leaning over and kissing him briefly. "Are you going to visit me again tonight, Mr. Wolf?"

He chuckled silently, "Would you like that, little red?"

I blinked in surprise, "Little red?"

"Every time I've seen you you're wearing red, I think you're tempting me." I leaned back, surprised.

"Wow, you're more observant than I am," He chuckled, "And yes," I replied, smiling, "I'd like that very much." I gave him a peck on the cheek, and jumped out of the car, not bothering to say 'see you soon'.

-

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter! If you did then please review, I get an astonishingly high number of hits and no reviews; it's kind of discouraging! T_T Gah, sorry, I don't want to be annoying! In the next chapter Alyssa might find herself a little exposed ooh, till next week! :)**


	12. Unexpected

I ran inside the house, the door was unlocked. Both Carlos and mom looked at me when I closed the door; they'd obviously been talking about me. I smirked to myself, "Hey, I'm home."

My mom smiled, "About time."

I raised an eyebrow, "Mom, ten is nothing."

She laughed, "I know, but think of all the rumors that'd start if these town folk see you two out so late." I held back a smart retort, I'm sure the people of Fork's had seen dates that went later than ten.

"Gossip is my kind of fun." I winked, "I'm pooped, so I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Good night," they both said, as I jumped up the stairs two at a time.

I smiled when I closed my bedroom door behind me, making sure to lock it; I pulled off my sweater, running my hands through my hair, I shivered at the feeling of sand buried there. I swung my sweater over the back of my computer chair, and stripped myself as I ran into the bathroom. I took a long shower, getting all of the sand out of my hair. I wondered briefly what my mother had thought of my dirty appearance, but with a shrug I found that I didn't really care.

With a smile I reflected on the night: my boyfriend was a werewolf, how many girls could say that? Well, not that I could say it to anyone either, but still, there was a certain bonus to being able to say it to myself. Little red, I smiled, did that mean he wanted to eat me up?

I bit my lip, deciding that I'd have to integrate red into every outfit I wore. I'd have to buy some red hair clips I thought after a moment, otherwise that plan wouldn't work for long.

With a sigh I got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my chest, and attempting to dry and tame my hair. It didn't work well, but I decided I was too tired to continue.

I opened the door, only to find Seth sprawled across my bed. His dark eyes twinkled when they saw me, I slammed the door closed. I felt my cheeks burn, I hadn't thought he'd come so soon! And, oh holy heaven, he'd seen me in nothing but a towel!

I searched desperately for something to cover myself with, but the only other towel I had was my floor towel and it was soaking wet. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. He'd seen this much of my skin already; I forced myself to think, yesterday with my red dress. Okay, maybe not quite so much in the thigh department, but I'd wear miniskirts in front of him eventually. I opened the door; he was still laying there, sprawled across my bed, smirking at me. "Short recovery time," he joked. I looked down to see my clothes littered across the floor. Why couldn't I undress in the bathroom like a normal person!? I groaned when I noticed my white, floral pattern bra on the ground outside the door.

"How'd you get here so fast?" I hissed, before I rolled my eyes, "Werewolf," I answered myself, "Never mind." I grabbed all my clothing, dumping it in my laundry basket beside my desk. Then I went over to Seth, "Heads up," I said, he moved accordingly, I pulled my PJs out from behind the pillow.

I grabbed another set of underwear from my drawer, and then ran back to the bathroom, closing the door. I sighed when I got there, my cheeks pulsing painfully. I dropped the towel, pulling on my satin feeling blue bra and matching underwear, then my pink tank top and red PJ bottoms with Winnie the Pooh print.

I came out of the bathroom with a quick hair inspection, it passed, thank goodness. He opened his arms wide for me, and I crawled into his embrace without a second thought. He had the TV on, and was watching 'Christine'.

"This one good?" he kissed my bare shoulder, I shuddered with a smile.

"Hell no," he turned the channel.

"Coming unexpectedly has its perks," he smiled down evilly at me.

"If it wouldn't hurt me I'd punch you," I stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled, pulling me closer into his chest. We stayed that way, comfortable in each other's embrace, not speaking for a long time. We watched MythBusters, I was glad to find that Seth and I seemed to have the same taste in TV. Eventually he turned off the TV. I looked up at him, "Hm?"

"I have to go patrol, and you should go to sleep. I'll come back when I'm done."

I blinked at him for a moment, wait, I remembered this patrolling thing "Is that when you go around searching for vamps?"

He chuckled, "Yeah."

"Okay, be safe," I kissed him.

"If that's what you want," I smirked sitting up as he stood, pushing open my window and slipping through; he closed it from the other side. I smiled, blowing him a kiss, he caught it, and then he was gone.

I fell back against my cushions and then giggling, got up to brush my teeth. As soon as I lay in my bed I fell asleep. I awoke a while later; Seth's arms wrapped around me, his soft breathing told me he was asleep. I smiled, burrowing my face in the nape of his neck, and falling back asleep.

-

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I was uber busy. I need to give a special thank you to lilythegoddessgirl, your comment was very much appreciated! I'll keep working hard! Till next week!**


	13. A Warmth Like No Other

The next morning I woke between fire and a hot place, with a moan I rolled away from the heat, burrowing my fingers in the soft linens of my bed. A very familiar, irritating chuckle came from behind me, along with curious hands. They wove their way around my stomach, over the ridge of my hip bones and up the bottom of my tank top. I squeezed my eyes tightly closed, "Se-eth." I complained with a sigh, trying to wiggle away from his rough fingers.

"You're adorable in the morning," lips by my ear murmured. I snorted, turning my face into my pillow, determined to go back to sleep. A calloused thumb wound its way down my bare stomach. I made a disgruntled noise, and jerked myself. Another chuckle. "Fall asleep at your own risk, my sweet." The thumb teased the top of my pants, other fingers tugged at the strings of my PJ pants, untying my tightly made bow. The fingers slipped into my pants, teasing the top of my underwear, I felt my cheeks start to burn. He inched one side of my underwear lower, then raked his fingers across my stomach, my eyes burst open, and to my horror my back arched and a soft mew slipped from between my lips.

I expected the chuckle, and it came, but low and feral sounding. Like, I thought for a brief second, an aroused wolf. I rolled onto my back, closer into his warmth, and looked up into his dark eyes. They were filled with a yearning that made me shiver. It was my shiver, perhaps, that woke him from his trance, for he blinked away the desire, and tightened his hold on me, every so slowly (and deliberately) pulling his calloused hands from my clothing, and wrapping them around my waist.

"Jerk," I hissed, though it was breathless and not nearly as scornful sounding as I would have liked.

He chuckled his normal chuckle, his eyes smoldering ever so slightly. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him to me for a kiss. He buried his hands in my hair, holding him against me tightly for the briefest of moments, and then he pulled away, looking into my eyes and smiling widely. "I have patrol," He murmured, kissing my forehead.

"Again?" I sighed.

"Three times a day," he supplied with a barely concealed eye twinkle.

"You suck," I huffed, "Go then and find your vampires, I'll just stay here, all alone and vulnerable."

He chuckled, "Don't get too lonely." Almost painfully, he pulled himself from me.

"Ha!" I snorted, "I don't need you Mr. Wolf."

He chuckled, "I was talking to myself." We both smiled at each other. "Hey, want to come by Emily's today?"

"Um…I don't know where it is, but sure," I sat up, kissing the tip of his nose.

"I'll pick you up at five."

"I'll be waiting." He squeezed my hand, kissing my eyebrow, before he opened the window and slipped out. We exchanged one soft smile before he disappeared.

I fell back into my bed, Jesus H. Christ the sexual tension was killing me. He obviously desired me, more perhaps than I desired him. And we'd only known each other for oh…three days? Holy mackerel, if I entered grade twelve a virgin the cosmos would be seriously screwed up. I fiddled with the untied strings of my pants, but, he did imprint on me, and I did adore him, and…well…we were both young, no laws would be broken, was it so wrong if we did have sex?

I bit my bottom lip, remembering the rough feel of his hands, how toned his chest was, and how warm and comforting his arms were; I wondered briefly if he'd ever done this before, no, not imprinted, but dated someone, slept with them, kissed them. Had those arms ever held someone else? While they cried, while they slept, while they were naked in bed with him? No! I scolded myself, sitting up with a start, I didn't care, it didn't matter, he loved me and he always would.

But the thought throbbed like a sprained ankle, while I showered and dressed. I looked out my window at the weather that reflected my very heart. Turmoil, I wanted to cry, scream, anything. I would ask him I decided, looking out at the heavy rain. And if he had ever been with anyone, I took a deep breath, I'd recover. Seth was mine now, he wasn't before.

When I told him I'd had tons of boyfriends it probably still hurt him, even though he knew I'd never done anything with them. Now it was my turn, I turned from the window, slipping down the stairs slowly.

"Alyssa!" My mom cried when I entered the kitchen, "Want to go shopping today? You asked for clothes yesterday, and I need some blue scrubs."

Okay, rule one, I dress nice but I hate shopping, it's tiring and frustrating. I really wasn't in the mood. But guess what, rule two is that my mom gets what she wants. So half an hour later I was sitting in the back seat of Carlos' crappy purple car on my way to Port Angeles.

I sighed, watching the trees as we zoomed past, the rain pounding down on us. For god's sake, I wanted to yell, it's freaking August! My mother was singing along to some country song, my mother is tone deaf, extremely tone deaf. Today, I thought, pulling out my cell phone, was going to be a wonderful day. It was ten in the morning, my ears were bleeding, my body was restless, and my heart was in mayhem. And, to top it all of, I was going shopping with my mother. _My mother is torturing me, txt me when ur done patrol._ I sent the message, smiling at the thought of Seth.

"Mom," I yelled over the country music, "I need to be home by four."

"We were going to have supper in Port Angeles," She yelled back.

"What? No, I can't. I'm going out with Seth!"

"Again!"

"Yes, again," I replied with a snort.

"Alyssa, aren't you a little too serious about this boy?"

"Mom!"

"What? You weren't this serious about James, or Brad or any of the others."

Oh, Brad…I shuddered. My mother was intent on making this a horrible day. "Am I not allowed to have a serious relationship?"

"The reason we came here was to be together, not for you to go out every night."

"Mom, I think you owe me a couple freedom points, you know, maybe two years worth?"

"Don't blame me…"

"Mom, please…just give me a break okay?"

She huffed, "Let her be, Angela. Seth's a good kid." Carlos smiled at me from the rear-view mirror.

"Carlos," I smiled back, "You're growing on me everyday."

-

_AN: Thanks for reading! I'm so excited; the next chapter has some angst! Ooh, see you next week!_


	14. Floundering

"Alyssa…" A pale face behind me pursed her lips.

"What?" I scowled back at the reflection.

"Isn't that a little short?" I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"You wear tights, jeans even, underneath, mom." God, I thought, admiring myself in the red and black square necked tunic. Besides, I thought with a snicker, it was my new favourite colour. With an 'mm' she walked away, leaving me to myself. I pulled the curtain of my dressing room closed, smiling widely at my 'yes' pile. I'd updated my wardrobe, had lunch at a pizza place, and was so ready to go home. I changed back into my plain red v-neck, white tank top beneath, and pale boot cut jeans, slinging my navy coat over my arm and grabbing the 'yes' clothes.

The blonde cashier gave me a dirty look as she folded my clothing and put them in a bag. Wow, I thought, flicking my hair over my shoulder and giving her a bittersweet smile, people really are all the same animal. I paid and then walked over to Carlos' still form, sitting petrified on a bench outside the store, all of mine and my mother's shopping bags at his feet. "You look horrified," I commented, sitting down beside him.

He chuckled, putting an arm around my shoulder and taking a deep breath, "Rightfully so."

I giggled in return, "My mother can be…demanding."

He ruffled my hair, then lowered his hand and lounged on the bench, "Yes," my mother came out of the store, sporting three bags. "I'll adapt to that."

I laughed silently, gathering my bags, "I have to be getting home mom."

"Yes, yes." My mom pursed her lips again, heading for the exit of the mall.

We got to the car, piling in both the bags and ourselves and heading back to Forks. The rain had lessened since the start our shopping trip, now it was barely drizzling. I flipped open my phone, scowling when Seth still hadn't returned my text, another flicker of worry ran through me, but, it's okay, I told myself for the hundredth time. After all, he was a werewolf. Then I leaned my head against the back of the seat, looking out the window.

I made a quick retreat upstairs when we got home, throwing my bags on the floor and locking myself in my room. I quickly dialed Seth's number, which had quickly become my favourite thing to dial, and pressed the phone firmly to my ear. "Pick up, pick up, pick up." I sung, listening to the endless rings.

"The number you have dialed is unavailable, you have been directed to a messaging service that has not been initialized by the user—" I slammed the phone shut, cursing him loudly. I stomped my over to my bags, ripping the tags off the clothes and slamming them in my closet and dresser, when I was done he still hadn't returned my call. I tucked the phone in the front pocket of my jeans, and then slipped into the bathroom fixing my wet, out of control hair and then flopping down on my bed and turning on the TV.

What would I do if something happened to Seth? I'd never cared for someone as much as I cared for him, and with every day the love I felt for him only managed to grow. What if this perfect, angel of a man was taken from me? I'd have to throw myself off something high, I concluded, flicking from the news network to the Spanish channel.

But what if he didn't die? A tiny voice in me whispered, what if he was just injured, if he could never walk again, or he was put in a coma? "Stop it," I hissed to myself, feeling moisture build in my eyes, threatening to fall, the TV screen blurred. What would I do if I could never look into his dark eyes, or feel his hand run through my hair, what if today's kiss was the last?

I swallowed a heavy lump, and sat up straight on the edge of my bed, what the hell was wrong with me? Four days ago I'd been the bitch of LA, I'd had people begging to be my friend, boys all around treating me like a queen. I'd been the greatest actress imaginable, I could hide everything, control everything. And now I was a whimpering dog? I promised myself I'd never be that girl, the one who gives everything for a man! Hell, a boy!

I slumped, "But it's Seth," I whispered, he was my everything, and I was his. "God damn it, you bastard, just call me already!" I hissed, pulling the sleek, black phone from my pocket and glaring at it. I was so overstressed, I was turning on Seth! I couldn't decide what I wanted anymore. Did I want to go back to LA and be that horrible person again? No! So why was I thinking about it!

Did I want sex? No…yes…maybe? A hug? Yes, definitely, a kiss too, please. I wanted him to tell me that everything would be alright, to hold me tightly and soothe all my worries. And then, I thought, with desperate inspiration, I wanted to ask him about his problems, his worries. Every night when Seth fell asleep what did he think of? I wanted to properly meet his family, and spend more time with the pack: I wanted to be a good girlfriend.

I sharpened my glare, "You really are a bastard," I told the phone. "You make me feel like water with no fish. Cold and lifeless." I fell backwards, landing on the covers with a thump. I held the phone in both hands, "Please," I told it, "bring Seth back to me."

-

_Hey everyone! I'm very excited for the next chapter! I can't wait for next Friday and I hope that you all feel the same! Thanks for the feedback last chapter! _

_Till next week! LOTS of love, Girl-In-Denim. _


	15. Desperation

I lay on my bed an hour later, staring blankly at the TV; they were playing Spanish music videos, which I generally would have found interesting. But TV just wasn't as exciting without Seth around.

"Alyssa, we're going out to supper now! We'll be home around eleven."

"Okay," I mumbled, but my mother obviously cared little for my response, the front door shut as soon as I began to speak. I eyed my cell, it was 5:24. He was late, and probably dead, a sadistic part of me laughed, but the other parts were too numb to respond. Half an hour later I forced myself to move, stiffly I sat up, then opened my door and went to sit on the couch downstairs. It occurred to me briefly that I hadn't sat on this sofa in my new home. I stared at my reflection in the TV for a long time, unthinking, so long in fact that when I looked at the window the sun was setting. I lowered my head to look at the phone still cradled in my hands: 9:17.

Maybe he just fell asleep, part of me whimpered. A hope flared inside of me, but my numbness beat in down. "No," I whispered. Something must have happened; maybe the wolves caught scent of a vamp. And then a brilliant idea struck me, I searched desperately for a phone book, finding one in the bottom of the china cabinet. It was then my brilliant idea died, I didn't know Sam and Emily's last name. I fell to my knees, holding my head in my hands, oh god, make it stop. I wanted Seth back! I wanted to know where he was!

I looked up from my hands, looking out the patio door; the fire pit outside caught my attention. "Billy," I hissed, scampering to my feet and flinging myself out the front door, sprinting across the grass and slamming into the neighbours' old, wooden door. I banged heavily on it, until the side of my hands throbbed and tears were streaming down my face. The lights weren't on, I knew no one was home, but I felt so lost, like part of my soul had been torn away. I slid down the door, pulling my knees to my chest and sobbing into the palms of my battered hands.

A vehicle rumbled in the distance, I looked up, as a brown truck puttered its way down the road, I got straight to my feet, running into the middle of the road and blocking the truck's path. It croaked to a stop in front of me, I ran to the drivers window, he rolled it down despite the downpour. A middle-aged man stared back in me, his eyebrows raised in bewilderment.

"Do you know Sam? He's married to a woman named Emily?"

"Uley?

"Yeah, sure. Do you know their phone number?"

"Eh, I'm afraid I don't, Miss." He looked at me like I was crazy, which I probably looked. I was soaking wet, probably tear-streaked and wide-eyed, to top it all off I flinched violently when he confirmed my fear.

But I didn't care, it was a strange thing to realize, the foundation of my life had been built on others opinions, Seth had changed me, changed everything about me. He made even the smallest of desires seem unimportant: I didn't need popularity, my new-found parents, nice clothes, anything. I only needed him.

"Do you know their address?"

He shook his head, thinking, "I think down on Saddle Back Road?"

I gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you!" I sprinted away, slamming open my front door, realizing only then that I wore only my socks. I pulled them off, falling to my knees in front of the phone book and finding his name: E and S Uley, Saddle Back Road, it was there, oh thank you, it was there. I flipped open my cell, dialing the number and again listening to ring after ring.

I was about to break down again when a soft, female voice answered, "Hello?"

"Um…" Don't hesitate! I scolded myself, I was the woman Seth imprinted on! "This is Alyssa Montgomery, is Seth there?"

"Oh, honey," The voice whispered from the other line, "They caught the scent of a vamp, they've been out all day."

A chunk of my iceberg of stress fell away, tears flooded my vision, "Thank goodness," I mumbled, "I wasn't sure what to think."

She gave a short laugh, "I'll send someone over there to pick you up."

"Oh, it's fine." I cleared my throat, though she could probably already tell I was crying. "I was just worried."

"I'm sure he'd prefer if you were here, but I suppose Sam would slay us if we left home with a vampire on the reserve," The woman murmured.

"Yes, don't worry, thank you for your help."

"No worries, you'll have to come over and see us, since the plan today was trampled on."

I forced a laugh, "I will, talk to you later."

"You too, Alyssa." I could hear the smile in her voice.

I closed my phone, falling sideways onto the hard stone tiles of the kitchen. He was alive, maybe not safe, but alive, that was all that mattered. I closed my eyes, taking a soothing breath, and then all my worries fell on me and I passed into a deep sleep.

-

"Alyssa." A soft voice chuckled, a warm hand pressed against the side of my face, smoothing my hair. I groaned weakly, turning towards the warm hand, my shoulder throbbed, along with my hip, and my hands burned. It was then everything snapped into place. I opened my eyes, looking up into Seth's dark eyes, he chuckled again. I sat up, folding myself in his embrace. I kissed his bare chest, holding myself to him with a desperate need. He was back, safe with me. "I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"It's not okay," I hissed, pressing my forehead against his chest, "I'm so mad I could kill you."

He wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Emily said you called the house, that you sounded frantic."

"I thought you were dead, you jerk." I forced his arms away, leaning up to wrap my own around his neck, pressing myself tightly to him. His arms again tightened around my waist, I felt his smile against my neck. His scent overpowered me, like trees and mud and a masculine touch that sent my hormones haywire. I sat back down on my knees, pressing my lips against his and letting them linger, I pulled away as excruciatingly as I could manage, hoping to torture him. On queue he moaned, grabbing my waist and pulling me back to him, deepening the kiss, I sucked his bottom lip, again pulling away. I didn't fake the scowl that set itself on my lips.

"I'm furious at you. I'm not kissing you again for a week!"

He scowled back, "Keep dreaming."

"I plan to!" He leaned in to kiss me, I pushed him away. "Keep dreaming." I raised an eyebrow, before scooping my cell off the floor and painfully standing up.

He looked sourly at me, before getting to his own feet, "Why is your clothing thrown all over the house?"

I looked past him, at my strewn socks, "That hardly counts as clothing," I stuck my tongue out, grabbing my socks before locking the front door and walking upstairs.

"Hardly, but why were you undressing when I wasn't here?'

"Freak," I hissed back, opening my door, he followed me in, closing it after himself.

"Obviously it was something embarrassing," he said thoughtfully, I spun; he was smiling widely at me.

"How'd the vamp hunt go?"

"We got them," he stretched his arms over his head, flexing his lovely chest muscles.

"Put a shirt on," I looked away, proud that my voice was even.

"Aly," he growled, and suddenly I was in warm arms, pulled tightly against a sexy chest, he kissed me. My lips couldn't resist responding, he pressed my back against the wall, holding my face at the same plane as his. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled away slightly, his dark eyes piercing my own. "I can't not kiss you, I need you." His hand slipped up my shirt, he leaned close to my ear, "I want you, desperately." A hardness pressed between my legs, I moaned, setting my head against the wall and looking at my ceiling.

He kissed my exposed neck, "You're beautiful," he murmured. I was so aroused I saw dots, I lowered my face to kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He teetered backwards, turning to press me down on the covers of my bed. He unbuckled his jeans before crawling over me, kissing his way down my neck.

Was it so wrong to have sex with Seth?

-

_AN: I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner!!! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! With finals coming up its kind of hard to update but i'll try and get another chapter up next Friday! Till then! _


	16. All That Matters

Warm hands pulled my shirt and tank top off; they ran down my bare sides, unzipping my jeans. Soft lips caressed my collarbone, a hardness pressed against my thigh, and a heart thumped in sync with my own. I opened my eyes, he held my hand against his chest, I looked down into those warm eyes.

"I'm the same," he whispered, trailing his kisses higher, to my lips.

"Haven't you…before?"

"No, I've been waiting for you, since I was fourteen I could only dream of you."

My cheeks burned hotly, I looked away, biting my lip, "I-I really love you Seth."

He chuckled, pulling my face back to his, "I really love you too." His eyes searched mine. With nervous hands I found the top of his jeans, I undid the zipper despite my shaky fingers. Seth's eyes crinkled, before he kissed me again, I returned it, tangoing with him. His rough touch made me shiver, as he reached behind, fiddling with my bra. I felt both dread and desire when it snapped open; slowly he pulled it away from me. My cheeks flared when he threw it to the ground. "Beautiful," he whispered, lowering himself to kiss my exposed breast, I inhaled sharply; his tongue ran over my peaked nipple. I moaned, a heat flooded between my legs, and my heart picked up speed in my chest.

"Seth," I moaned, as he took the nipple in his teeth, the hardness against my leg grew harder. His hands moved to either side of my hips, he pulled at my jeans, lifting me to slip them off.

He moved his lips back to mine; a calloused finger ran down my leg. Frustrated, I raked my nails down his chest; he laughed quietly, his voice gruff with yearning. The finger ran back up, stopping between my thighs and running over my wet underwear. A shot ran through me, I jolted, gripping tightly to his shoulders. He moaned as well, hooking his finger in my underwear and dragging them off of me. I bit my lip as he surveyed me, breathing heavily. He groaned, his brow furrowing as he pulled down his own jeans. My eyes wandered down to him, I swallowed heavily, before looking back up, he smiled softly, coming back to hover over me.

The finger returned, pressing through my soaked folds and entering me, I mewed grabbing the sides of his face and kissing him desperately. My breathing shortened, as he wound his fingers in my hair, holding me tightly against him. The finger persisted, until I was quaking and shivering under him, and more fingers were added. A high whine slipped up my throat, I raised myself for every thrust, running my hands along his upper body and leaving bite marks on his neck and chest. "Se~eth!" I complained. His hot breath caressed my ear, and then the fingers left, I whimpered. Then a new hardness was between my legs, pushing into me, the breath flew from my lungs.

I hardly noticed the flare of pain or Seth's soft grunt, then he was still inside me. We lay together a moment, breathing heavily. I dug my fingers into his shoulder. He thrust deeper, I met him. Together we groaned, continuing until he was shaking over me, visibly trying to control himself. I smiled, kissing his chin. He groaned pressing his face into my chest, then I tightened inside, like a clock wound too tight, I snapped, buckling and slamming my head back violently against my pillow. Seth quivered above me, before I was filled with warmth. He rolled sideways, pulling me into his chest. We both lay there quivering, until he bent down to kiss me. I smiled at him, returning the gentle kiss; he pushed my bangs from my face, kissing my forehead.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too," I countered, kissing his nose.

The front door clicked open, both our heads snapped to my door. "Shit." He pulled out of me, jumping out of bed and grabbing the clothes off the floor.

"Don't leave," I pleaded, pulling the covers to my chest. He hesitated for a moment, half way to the window. He turned, sprinting into the closet, "Lay down," he murmured, closing the door. I wrapped the blankets around my shoulders, just as my bedroom door clicked open.

"Alyssa?" My mom whispered, I stayed silent, holding my breath. A second later the door closed and my mother's footsteps walked down the hallway.

The closet door opened, Seth's head popped around the door, he dropped our clothing as he stepped out. He went and locked my door, we both sighed. I sat up, giggling and spreading my arms, he came to me, pulling back the covers and scooping me into his arms. I pressed my head against his chest, smiling widely.

"Why do things have to be so complicated with you?" Seth sighed, kissing the top of my head.

"With me? Who here is the werewolf?" I giggled, raising my head to meet his lips.

He chuckled, "At least I'm not an antagonistic slut."

"Says you," I smiled, moving to sit over him, "Personally, I think you're a man whore."

His hands ran down my bare sides, "I'm a one-woman whore then," he supplied huskily.

"And I'm a one-man slut." I rest my forehead against his, he raised a hand to encase my cheek. I closed my eyes, smiling.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, the hand trailed down, running its roughness over my breast. I shivered, opening my eyes and moving to kiss his forehead.

"And you are the single-most enticing man I've ever met."

His smile turned crooked. "I'm the only man that'll ever matter."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "You have no idea how true that is." I felt my cheeks warm, "You've changed me Seth. I was so worried when you didn't come; I kept thinking that something horrible must have happened. I realized something…"

He was searching my eyes, "What?" he murmured, softly pressing his lips to mine.

"…that you're all that matters." I looked away, "I don't care about clothing and what people think of me. I don't care about my own mother as much as I care for you." I took a deep breath, "I love you so much that it hurts whenever I'm not with you, and I haven't even known you a week. I'll be completely obsessed in a year. And what about five years, or ten! I'll be a hardcore addict by then."

He put a finger under my chin, and turned me back to face him. "I feel the same: you're my world Aly. You're all that matters."

I smiled brightly, my heart warming. "I love you Seth Clearwater, forever and always."

He chuckled, "I love you too, but don't reveal your wedding vows quite yet."

I pound my fist against his shoulder, "Jerk!" I stuck my tongue out, "I'm not kissing you at all tomorrow!"

He scowled, "Yes you will."

"Nope." I shook my head, squaring my shoulders.

He laughed, taking a strand of my hair and kissing it. "Why the smaller time? Are you on sale? I like buying bulk."

Now I scowled, "You get disability points."

"For what?"

I rewrapped my arms around his neck, pressing our foreheads together, "'Cause you said you loved me."

-

_AN: Argh! I'm so nervous about this chapter, it was so hard to write! Sorry about the delay, a lot has been going on over at my end, I hope that I did you all proud, and that this chapter was worth the wait!_


	17. A New Kind of Teddy Bear

Outside my window birds chirped loudly, waking me from my peaceful dreams. I pressed tightly against a warm teddy bear; I trailed my fingers down its muscled form. An annoying part of me hissed that I was retarded: teddy bears weren't muscled. It took me a minute to realize that my brain was right. Slowly, I opened my eyes.

I bit my lip, smiling. Well, I laughed under my breath, my teddy bear was muscled. Seth was still asleep, a gentle smile on his lips. I slipped from his arms, looking down at him with flickering emotions: embarrassment, confusion, amazement, but mostly love. My boyfriend may be a werewolf, but what else would I feel? He was mine, my Seth, my perfect muscled teddy bear. I giggled, trailing my finger down his cheek. He must be a master shaver, I mused, he had absolutely no stubble. A hand flew up, grabbing my fingers and pulling them to inviting lips.

I smiled down into dark eyes. "Good morning, my love," he murmured.

"Morning," I blushed. We stared at each other for a while, entirely comfortable in the others presence.

"Do you want to meet up with the pack again at Sam's today?"

"Sure," I smiled. He sat up, leaning in to kiss me. Part of me flashed awake, "Nope," I giggled, pushing him away.

He groaned, falling back against the bed and pulling a pillow over his head. "You can't mean to keep your word."

"Of course I do!" I laughed.

"I could force you," He growled.

"You love me too much," I supplied with a grin.

"Your body's walking proof of that," he chuckled. I scowled down at the pillow, before jumping off the bed and running into the bathroom.

I looked at myself with a cool mask. It looked like I had been beaten by a kung-fu chipmunk. I was covered in tiny dark marks, like a Dalmatian, I though after a moment. Maybe Seth was trying to make me a dog too.

An irresistible face appeared in the mirror behind me, a wide grin set on soft lips.

"I hate you," I murmured.

He chuckled, "I title it: After a Night of Passion."

"Again," I grinned, "I hate you."

"Turtlenecks are a sexy girls best friend," he bent to whisper in my ear.

"You mean body armor," I glared into the mirror, before turning and walking to my dresser, pulling off my tank top as I went.

A growl came from behind me. I pulled open my underwear drawer, pulling out a yellow bra and underwear and pressing them against my bare chest. I focused on the dark eyes in the mirror over my dresser; I raised my eyebrow, "May I help you?" I asked drily. His eyes darkened, he swallowed before rolling his eyes. I grabbed more clothes, before turning around and kissing him on the cheek, "Why don't you go get ready, and then come into my home like a proper gentleman?"

He chuckled, "Alright. See you soon." He jumped out my window; I skipped into the bathroom, slathering myself in hot water. When I got out I fixed my hair, before pulling on a puffy black and white knee-length polka-dot skirt, and a golden-flowered black tank top and black sweater. With a smile I slipped out of the bathroom, Seth was sprawled on my bed, watching TV. He turned to smile at me when I came out. I grabbed a red ribbon wrapping it around my throat, directly over the dark love mark on my neck.

His eyes softened when they laid eyes on the ribbon. I blew him a kiss, before pulling on black tights and red heels.

He chuckled, coming to wrap his arms around me, resting his chin on my head. "Who'd have thought I'd get the best dressed girl?"

I kissed his clothed chest, "Who'd have thought I'd get a rugged First Nations werewolf?"

He laughed loudly, "I'd bet no one."

I smiled, looking up into his warm eyes, "Do they know we're coming over?"

"Yes." His eyes lit up, "Emily's having a welcome party for you."

"A what?" I groaned.

"Well you and me are…um…never mind." He looked away.

I narrowed my gaze, "We're what?"

"Well…you know how we share memories in wolf form? Well, last night on patrol I slipped and let Sam and Embry see something private." He worded his sentence carefully: perhaps the other girls had acted horrified when they realized what I was now coming to understand.

Sam and Embry had witnessed Seth and I having sex. They'd seen me naked; they'd heard my moans and my cries. They'd seen me orgasm. I forced a calming breath. Whatever, I made myself think. They were probably so used to it they barely noticed. "So Emily's having a 'Congratulations you had sex' party?"

His body unfroze, he laughed, "Yeah, it's kind of a tradition."

"Well, I guess it's not the weirdest thing that's happened since I came here."

"Your purpose in life is to be different than the other imprints isn't it?"

I smiled, "Of course, individual is my middle name." I wrapped my arms around his chest, "Your mom must hate me, you're always here."

He tightened his arms, "Nah," he smiled into my hair, "She loves you. Besides, she's been waiting for this day since I told her I was a werewolf."

I looked up, "She knows?"

He chuckled, "Of course, I tell my mom everything."

I scowled, "Momma's boy." Again he tried to kiss me. "Uh uh!" I said, turning my face. With a sigh he kissed my cheek.

"Stubborn woman," I couldn't help but hear the affection laced in his words.

I stuck my tongue out at him, before pulling myself from his arms and grabbing my purse. "Shall we go then?" I hummed.

"I suppose," he pouted, opening the door for me. I slipped through, laughing.

My parents weren't home, which I suppose was a good thing. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to act around anyone other than Seth, after last nights' events. At the thought I blushed, was I loose or what? Thank god I'd fallen in love with a werewolf, thank god he'd imprinted on me, or else I'd be the slut of Forks! I huffed as I locked the door after myself, and here I thought I was full of virtue and honesty. If my mother knew…hell if my mother knew, she probably already thought I'd had sex anyways.

"Why are you so angry?" Seth chuckled as he started his car.

My gaze flickered to him, "Nothing, just thinking." My heart warmed, Seth could tell anything about me with the briefest glance, that's why I'd slept with him. Insecurity issues much?

"What are you thinking about?" He gave me a sly look.

"That I'm the loosest girlfriend in the world."

He smiled sadly taking my hand in his larger one. "Most girls don't date werewolves. I'll always be with you Aly."

I returned the smile, only Seth could care this much about me. "Mm. Me too, I'll always be here."

He kissed my hand, and kept hold of it as we drove to Sam's. "So," I murmured when we were a block away. "On a scale of one to ten how humiliating will this be?"

"Fourteen," Seth smiled widely, I pursed my lips.

"You sound excited," I patronized.

He chuckled, "Well, I know it's selfish, but this celebration-it feels like I'm being fully accepted into the pack."

"Ahh, so that's why you slept with me." I sighed dramatically, "Boys must be boys."

He glared at me, "That wasn't the reason."

"Sure," I droned.

He made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat, "You're horrible."

"Thank you," I giggled.

He stopped in front of a white house, wiping the gear into park and pulling me to him. He pressed his lips tightly against my own and pushed his tongue into my mouth. A moan slipped through my parted lips. His hand roamed my chest, stopping to squeeze my breast. I leaned against the car door, as he slipped his lips down my jaw and to the ribbon around my neck. His tongue ran over the fabric. I groaned, putting my hands on his shoulders. A hand slipped up the bottom of my shirt, I snaked a hand down to the button of his jeans. Someone knocked on the window.

We bolted away from each other as if we were electrically shocked; Seth gave an angry look before rolling down his window.

Sam was standing there, smiling widely, "I'd prefer if there wasn't a show outside my house. The neighbours will talk." I felt my cheeks heat, oh lord I had no shame!

Sam winked at me, "Hello Alyssa."

"H-Hey!" I smiled as brightly as I could. What a wonderful introduction…

Sam turned and went around the back of the house, he winked at us before he turned the corner. What the hell, part of me screamed, this was a freaking 'congratulations on having sex' party! The pack was probably expecting a little bit of affection! A little isn't sex in the car, another part hissed, I rolled my eyes, opening my door. I smoothed out my clothing, before walking around the car, Seth got out to stand at my side. "Two days," I murmured, as we walked up the sidewalk.

"What?" He yelled.

"You made me break my promise. Now it's two days, no kissing." I smiled gently at him.

He groaned, "Yeah, we'll see how long that lasts."

Again I stuck out my tongue before talking a deep breath and slipping through the front door.

-

AN: Sorry for the wait! It's so depressing, there's only a few chapters left to this story, it's so hard to leave Aly and Seth! Oh well, I'll tie my shoes and move on! :) I'll try and get another chapter up next week! 'Til then, I hope all of you are enjoying your summer!


	18. Adjusting To The Game

Emily's house had a homely feeling to it, the entryway walls were painted a light yellow and the curtains were all rimmed with white lace. The living room was filled with furniture. There were four sofas in the small space, two cushy armchairs and several wooden chairs set along the edges of the room. Though, with all the werewolves this house must feed it wasn't surprising.

When we entered the house no one was there, the only indication there was life was the scent of potatoes coming from the kitchen. A second later a woman with a large scar down her face peeked her head around the doorway. "Hello!" she cried, a bright smile on her lips.

"Hey," Seth and I responded, I smiled in return.

"Make yourselves at home." She disappeared, back into the kitchen.

I laughed gently, turning to smile at Seth, he kissed my forehead, motioning for me to sit on a navy sofa. I obliged, sitting down, Seth close behind me.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me against him with a relaxed sigh. I rest my head on his shoulder, "Wanna know a secret?" he murmured softly.

The hair on my arms stood up, sudden desire ran through me, "Hm?" I purred.

He placed a soft kiss on my neck, "I love you," he whispered.

I kissed his cheek, "I don't think that's a secret," I whispered back. We both burst into laughter, smiling and looking into each other's eyes. What had I done in my past lives to deserve Seth? I thought, kissing the bridge of his nose and falling back into his arms, admiring the cozy living room, the walls painted a deep green and the floors an enchanting cherry red.

Something amazing, a voice replied, now don't loose him. I grimaced. Seth tightened his grip, "Still angry, loosy?"

I turned to glare at him, "Would you like to extend your punishment?"

He pursed his lips, his perfect kissable lips, "No," he said haughtily.

"That's what I thought." We were silent a moment, "Hey, Seth?"

"Hey."

A smile returned to my face, I laughed silently for a moment. "What's your favourite movie?"

He looked confused, but answered, "Die Hard."

My eyes widened, seriously weird, and cute, and perfect, oh god I loved him. "Hm."

"What's yours?"

"Same," I said after a moment. He kissed my temple, chuckling lightly.

"How about colour?" He asked, obviously amused.

"Blue."

"Same."

"How about your favourite food?"

Seth gave me a look, "Uh…pizza?"

"Aw…" I smiled, "I like hot dogs." I said both the words slowly. He blushed. "Oh my god!" I yelled, "You blushed, you…!" He covered my mouth with his hand, kissing my nose and laughing. He tickled me, to which I twisted, trying to get away. He sat up, with me on his lap. "Kidding, kidding," I giggled, "I love pizza too, and anything else edible."

We both laughed, "What's your biggest worry?" He stopped laughing.

"Loosing you."

I gave a short laugh, "Same."

He wrapped his arms tightly around me, pressing his face into my hair. "You're so adorable I could cry."

I giggled, pushing him away, "Jerk, you made me cry, remember?"

His smile fell, "You cried?"

I felt my face pale. That's right, I'd made a point yesterday of not telling him about my pitiful adventure, "No."

"Liar."

"What's your favourite TV show?"

"Don't even. What happened yesterday?"

"You didn't come, that's what happened." I bit my lip to stop from smiling.

"And when I didn't come what did you do?"

My shoulder's fell. This was bad. Seth was starting to adjust to my game, could I possibly keep this up forever? Eh-heh… "I slept."

His eyes studied my face, "That's right, I found you on the floor over the phone book." He thought for a second. "How did you get their number? You didn't know their last name."

Oh, crap. How the hell did a two word answer put him in the lead? "I read the entire phone book."

He ignored me. "Your parents weren't home or you wouldn't have been so frazzled when you called Emily, you're too proud for that. You must have asked someone."

"Billy," I responded. Kind of a lie, but he'd laugh his ass off when he figured out I ran into the middle of the street during a torrential downpour.

"Billy wasn't at home." He raised an eyebrow in challenge. I glared. "But your socks were wet, meaning you must have been outside after it was raining." My eyes lit up, yes, after the rain, not in the middle. "Though your hair was frizzy, you must have gone outside in the rain… idiot." I looked away, damn. Not quite the reaction I envisioned but still: damn. "Hm…who could you have asked?"

"A guy driving by in a truck, I was sitting on Billy's porch when he drove by so I ran into the street and made him tell me their last name and address." I glared at the sleeve of my sweater, tugging it down. He grasped my arm, looking at the light bruises on the side of my hand, he looked at me in question, "From pounding on Billy's door."

"Oh Aly, I'm so sorry." He kissed my forehead, holding me flush to him.

I wrapped my arms around him in return, "I was so scared. I thought you were dead."

"Uh…sorry to interrupt." A voice came from the door, followed by a chorus of laughter. I pushed Seth away, turning to look at the large group of men. Wonderful, I thought, as my cheeks heated.

_AN: Sorry for the wait, again! I just have a little more work to do on the next chapter, hopefully I can get it up by the end of the week!_


	19. A Moment of Insight

I laughed with the men as they entered Emily's house, bringing with them bag upon bag of food. Smart, I thought after a moment, otherwise Emily would be very poor. The men quickly filled the remaining sofas, lounging like they owned the house. "So, how's it been going, you two?" Paul smiled widely at us from over the rim of his can of Coke.

I immediately blushed, completely understanding his intentions. "Shut up," Seth returned, tightening the arm around my shoulder. The girl beside Paul smiled at me, before slapping Paul's leg.

"He was born a dick, you'll just have to get used to it." She sighed as he kissed her cheek, smiling brightly. "I'm Rachel."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled in return.

"Ah, you're so polite too." She pushed Paul awake from her neck, where he was sucking playfully. "I used to have modesty, before he came around." She gave Paul a dirty look.

I giggled, putting my face in my hands, "I keep getting caught, it's horrible."

Seth laughed at me, running a soothing hand down my back. "Well I didn't want the neighbours to see," a voice laughed from the doorway. I turned to see Sam, I groaned. "They were having fun out in the car."

I blushed, "We weren't having fun."

"What?" Seth yelled from my side.

I ignored him, "We were…talking."

Sam smiled widely, coming to sit in the living room, "In what country is that talking?"

Chuckles sounded throughout the room. "My kind of country," Seth growled, pulling me tightly against him.

I blushed furiously despite myself, my new family laughed in response, I pushed against him, "Don't touch me," I scowled.

"It's a little too late for that," Paul mumbled, I turned to glare at him. Before I sighed, dropping my shoulders and letting Seth hold me tightly.

"It's inevitable, isn't it?" I looked at Rachel.

She smiled, nodding, "It is, this family doesn't allow modesty, or integrity," She pushed Paul away from her neck, "Or personal space!" He tickled her and she collapsed into a heap of giggles.

I laughed with the rest of the family, watching the couple and feeling strangely reassured at the thought of my own future. Seth would always be with me, just like he'd said such a short time ago, he'd never leave me. I blushed deeply, Seth nuzzled my neck, "Hm?" He murmured.

"Nothing," I whispered back, turning into his chest.

"Hm," he said again, putting his chin on the top of my head.

My cheeks pounded painfully. Seth would be my husband, I bit my bottom lip, he really would be the only man that ever mattered. He was my first real boyfriend, my first kiss, my first time, my first love and my last. And eventually he'd marry me, he'd propose and we'd say our vows and we'd always be together. Children. I blushed more. He'd definitely want children. I'd be a mom, a good one I decided, not like my mother, and he'd be a dad. And we'd grow old together and have grandchildren, and laugh, we'd always laugh. About stupid things, like the first time we saw each other, and that the first thing he'd ever said to me was 'peeping tom'.

I smiled widely, clutching Seth's shirt with my fingers. "I remember that," Emily's voice smiled. I could feel eyes on me, "That first moment of insight."

"What?" Rachel said.

"Oh you had it." Emily smiled, "When you realized that you'd always be with Paul, that he'd marry you." Seth's arms tightened around me.

"Ah," Rachel chuckled, "Yes, I remember." She sighed, "It's one of my happiest memories, it was also just after we'd had sex."

I flushed, groaning, "You people are humiliating." I turned away from Seth's chest, scowling at them.

"No," Rachel smiled, nodding her head at Seth, "We're making sure you have some fun tonight." I blushed more before turning to Seth.

His eyes were searching mine, "Excuse us a minute," he said, pulling me off the couch and out the patio door. I blinked as he sprinted with me, out into the woods, until we were so far away that I couldn't see the house.

"What?" I mumbled, looking shyly into his eyes, when he finally turned to me.

He wrapped his arms around me, "Did you really just realize…?"

"Yeah," I pulled myself tightly to his chest.

He chuckled, "You fool," before he kissed my forehead. I kissed him on the lips, before again resting against his chest. He laughed, "You broke your no kissing rule."

I nuzzled his chest, "I don't care anymore, I've given up on pride. You're here now, that's all that matters."

"Mm," he sighed, "I want it to be five years in the future."

"Why?" I murmured against his shirt.

"Because then you really would be my wife." I smiled.

"What if I say 'no'?" I teased, sticking out my tongue.

"Then I'd make love to you until you say 'yes! yes! Yes!'" he chuckled. I glared at him, a smile on my lips.

"I would never do that," I giggled.

"Oh really?" He smiled, moving his face closer to mine. I bit my bottom lip, shaking my head. "We'll see about that," he breathed, lowering himself to his knees.

I let out a startled breath as the tips of his fingers pulled at the top of my skirt, burning my skin as he lowered it. The polka-dot fabric pooled around my ankles, my face lit up like a stop light. "No," I murmured, as he ran his tongue over my underwear, his hands kneaded into my thighs.

"You know you want it," he nudged his nose against me, before stopping to suck on the linen.

I really don't, I thought, as he pulled my underwear down, letting it fall with my skirt. I didn't want this at all; he lifted a finger, using it to separate my wet folds. I swallowed heavily as his tongue joined his hand, tasting me, he groaned. I joined him. Who was I kidding? "Seth, please…" I murmured.

"Keep going?" He mumbled.

I blushed down at him, hunger set in my blue eyes. I sighed, "Yes!"

-

_One Month Later…_

-

'Seth Clearwater' I scribbled across the top of my paper. Hm, his name had three 'e''s and two 'a''s, I loved his name. Seth was so manly and cute all at the same time, and Clearwater was just so…I don't know, but Alyssa Clearwater didn't sound half bad. I hummed happily.

"Alyssa Montgomery, I'm terribly sorry if I'm boring you." I slammed my notebook closed, staring shell-shocked up at my English teacher.

"Sorry Mr. Walker," I smiled.

He raised his eyebrow, before turning back to the board. "Smooth," a voice whispered beside me.

"Shut up!" I hissed, reopening my notebook and writing his name again.

"You know that I can see what you're writing, right?"

I moved my notebook to the other side of my desk, ignoring him. "I'm not afraid of you, Mr. Wolf," I spat back.

"Oh god, spare me." Collin groaned from behind Seth. "Why do I have to be in a class with you two?"

We both laughed, "Sorry Collin."

I turned back to my notebook, drawing hearts around his name. Seth sighed, I smiled widely at the paper. Beside his decorated name I wrote 'Alyssa Clearwater.' Hm, it didn't look half bad either. I looked up at Seth, smiling. His eyes smoldered, he reached out a hand, I took it in my own. With a smile he brought my fingers to his lips, giving each finger a soft kiss. "Seth, could you please woo to your girlfriend at lunch, not in my class." The class laughed.

"Yes Mr. Walker," Seth smiled, dropping my hand and putting his own under his chin. He looked back at me when the teacher turned around.

"Student parking lot, white BMW, twelve twenty, sharp," he whispered.

The girl in front of me dropped her pencil. I blushed, rolling my eyes and nodding, before I leaned down to pick up her pencil. Seth inhaled heavily, I looked up at him, confused. He looked away from me, biting his bottom lip, before moving his Merchant of Venice textbook onto his lap. I caught sight of what he was trying to cover. Shocked, I looked down at my shirt, my tank top had pulled away and gave perfect view of my red lacy bra. As well as the tops of my breasts. I scowled, quickly picking up the pencil and handing it to the girl in front of me.

I turned back to him with sudden inspiration, he was grinning widely, "Peeping Tom," I hissed. We both burst into laughter.

-

_AN: Thanks for reading everyone! I'm very happy to say that I'm in my very first community! YAY! Thank you to Chai Tea Latte, which, in honour of your username, I will have to try!_


	20. Will You

The midnight blue dress clung to my curves, fanning out around my knees and hovering just off the ground. I ran a manicured hand over the crystal embellishment on the corset, letting out a heavy breath. Rachel sat in the car beside me, driving me to my graduation dance that I was dreading more than I would have ever thought.

"Embry's positive that Seth sat down with his mother and had a 'serious conversation'." When Rachel raised her hands to quote the words, I glared at her.

"Both hands on the wheel," I snapped.

Rachel sighed beside me, "You've been in a crappy mood all week, what's up with you?"

"Everyone says that Seth's going to…if he does then he does, just leave me be."

Rachel laughed, "Didn't we already have this conversation? In this family there are no secrets."

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms and leaning heavily against the back of my chair, "I hate you." I looked out the window.

"Sure you do," she droned. We were both quiet for a moment, "Everyone's positive that he's going to ask."

"Shut up Rachel," I turned to glare at her, "I want to enjoy this evening, I'm wound up enough, any more and I'm going to have an emotional breakdown."

"I'm sure Seth would still marry you, even if you do go crazy."

I gave her a hard look, "I suppose, but that would be a very unfavourable outcome, don't you think?"

Rachel hummed beside me. I let out a hard sigh. We pulled up in front of the school, balloons of white and red were attached to signs that yelled its schools student's success. I groaned when we pulled up in front of the school gymnasium, it's doors wide and a flickering white light glowing from inside. Rachel pulled to a stop. "Good luck," Rachel chuckled, nearly vibrating in excitement. I glared at her, before stepping out of the car, bag in hand.

"Thanks for the ride, you really helped calm my nerves," I narrowed my eyes, an itch of a smile on my lips.

"No problem, I'm sure you'll have lots of fun," Rachel smiled, giving me the thumbs up. I closed the door, before taking a deep breath and heading towards one of the open doors. I made my way very slowly, as my fellow graduating students shuffled past me, talking excitedly and making fools of themselves.

Everyone in the pack was convinced that Seth was going to ask me to marry him. I'd heard nothing else for the past week, from Rachel and Kim, even Emily had joined in, all the men smiled secretively at me when I walked in the room, whispering things at each other. It almost felt like my old life in LA.

I inhaled when I walked through the open door of the gym, taking a glance around. The room was packed with balloons, streamers hung from every wall, again screaming our success. Come on, we knew we were graduating, did we have to live through surprise attacks from bold letters and odd shapes that randomly blew confetti and scared the crap out of us?

I spotted Collin in a corner talking to Jeanette, the girl he had recently imprinted on. She didn't know that he was a werewolf yet even though they'd been dating for almost a month and a half. I had been surprised to learn that Seth cleared his hands of the werewolf ordeal much earlier than the rest of their pack did to their imprints. But at the same time I was glad. It showed that Seth's character was one that I could trust, that he didn't want to lie to me, cause either of us pain. I smiled as I closed the distance between Collin and I, giving a nod of greeting to Jeanette.

Collin moved to put his arm around my shoulder, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," I lied, "Is Seth here yet?"

Collin chuckled to himself, "Yeah, he went over to get some drinks, he should be back in a minute."

I couldn't wait a minute, I set out in search of the refreshment table, pushing past students that I'd come to know all too well. Gerald Embleton smacked my butt when I walked by him, I gave him a glare before rolling my eyes and moving to walk on.

A hand grabbed my arm, "I saw that," a familiar voice said threateningly. I smiled up at Seth, who glared down at the weasel that was Gerald.

"Oh shit," Gerald laughed, his friends echoing him. They all made a quick departure to the other side of the room. It'd never been confirmed, but one day after Gerald made an effort to touch my chest he came to school with a broken nose, Seth wouldn't admit to it no matter how hard I pushed.

I laughed, turning to Seth and smiling widely, "Good job."

Seth smiled when his eyes reached mine, "You're breathtaking."

I fluffed my hair, rolling my eyes and looking away, "Aren't I always?" When I looked back at him we both burst into laughter. Smiling, I moved to take hold of his arm, as well as one of the many glasses he had tucked between his other forearm and chest. We made our way back to Collin, this time I wasn't jostled by the crowed. Everyone in our school had come to realize that Seth would go to extreme measures to protect me. I think that was around the time that Gerald's nose was broken, but again, unconfirmed.

Collin's smile twitched when he saw both of us. I glared, and Seth shoved Collin's glass into his hand hard enough to make me think that he'd noticed as well. I moved to lean against the wall. "Is Brady coming?" I looked at Collin.

He shrugged, "I'd be surprised if Tracey and him make it to the school parking lot." Brady had imprinted on a girl at the start of the school year, just recently she'd been told about the werewolf situation and ever since they'd been…otherwise entertained. I risked a glance at Seth, thankfully he wasn't looking, I looked back at the dance floor, our sexual relationship had been suffering as of late. Between finals and lots of vampire activity, Kim's late stages in pregnancy and Rachel and mine's growing friendship, there'd been no time for either of us to lay around and tell each other how much we loved the other. I pursed my lips, we hadn't done it in two months. Ever since we had a fight.

I really wanted to go to University and had been filling out application forms for all of the neighbouring Universities. Seth had come in and laughed at me, told me that he wouldn't leave the pack or me, meaning I was stuck in La Push for the rest of my life. I'd been mad, more than mad, and had refused to speak with him or the pack for a week. I'd even gone as far as to lie to my mother and skip school.

But a week later Kim had come and soothed me, explained that she was the same. But instead I would have to make Seth my first priority. I pouted for a day before deciding that I'd find a life for myself outside of University. I went over to Emily's for supper and reacquainted with the rest of the pack, especially the very apologetic Seth. That was the last time he'd spent the night.

I tapped my finger against my plastic glass, looking back up at Seth to find him smiling down at me. "You're adorable when you think so hard." I smiled immediately, moving to lean against him. "What were you thinking about?"

"I want to dance." Seth groaned. "Either I'm dancing with you or Gerald Embleton, your choice."

"Go dance with Gerald then."

I raised an eyebrow before handing him my glass and making my way around the dance floor. I got about ten feet from the sleazebag, and was beginning to think that I might actually have to dance with him, when strong hands wrapped around me from behind and pulled me onto the dance floor. I smiled brightly up at Seth as he led me in a slow dance. "See," I smiled, "Was that so hard?"

He smiled in return, pressing his lips to the top of my head and pulling me close to him, "I'll only ever dance for you." I smiled. "Collin made a bet that I would end up dancing, and I made the same with him." He hung his head, "I didn't want to loose."

I chuckled, "How much?"

"Twenty bucks."

I smiled up at him, "By the end of the night I'll make sure you have fifty."

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to manipulate the masses again?"

I faked a glare, "Hey, I have to use my former talents for good now and then, don't I?" I smiled to myself, "Besides, I only have to manipulate two people against each other," I grinned, "Very simple."

Seth shook his head, before kissing me lightly on the lips. "Well, for a little while, just let me hold you."

I pressed myself against him softly, closing my eyes and resting my forehead against his chest. It was a while later that we finally went back to the corner where Jeanette and Collin still stood.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Jeanette sighed, walking away, I raised an eyebrow after her.

I turned up to Seth, "Will you get me a drink?" He obliged, leaving me with my target.

Collin smiled at my side, "Imprint abuser."

"Oh ha ha ha," I replied, "Aren't you going to dance with yours?"

"Nah…"

"Fifty bucks," I replied, molding my face into disbelieve, "I bet fifty dollars that she'll make you dance with her by the end of the night."

Collin held out a hand for me to shake, "Deal." I shook.

Next, I followed Jeanette to the bathroom, she was reapplying mascara on the sink counter. I went to stand next to her. "Why aren't you and Collin dancing?"

She looked at me, "He hasn't asked me." Jeanette was too timid for her own good.

"Go ask him."

"Well…" she was silent a moment.

I smiled, "You want him to ask you."

She nodded, shamefaced.

"Hm…that is a problem…Collin's such a dick he'll probably never ask."

She jolted, "He's not! Uh…I mean…he's just too shy." I raised an eyebrow as Jeanette turned back to the mirror. This girl had a lot to learn about Collin, he wasn't shy at the best of times.

I sighed dramatically, "Well I guess that's too bad. You'll probably never get to dance, and at grad too, how depressing."

Jeanette was silent a moment, "Well…maybe I could…"

"I know you can." I smiled, patting her lightly on the shoulder, "You have to show Collin that a relationship involves two people, that your desires need to matter as well or else there's no point in being together."

"Yeah," she nodded, with growing momentum, "We always do what Collin wants…"

I winked, "Then show him that you mean business." I pushed her towards the door and across the room to Collin. I looked at her, "Well, go on." I gave her a playful push until she stood before him.

Collin smiled at her, reaching out a hand to take hold of her wrist. An all too familiar look flashed in his eyes. "I…" Jeanette started.

His look softened, "You what?"

"I want to dance," Jeanette cringed, as if she was completely expecting rejection.

Collin's eyes snapped to mine, I smiled sweetly.

"Jean…" Collin turned his attention to his imprint.

"Please," she said, her voice shaking.

"Done for," I whispered, turning my look to a smirking Seth.

Collin's head snapped up, he glared at me, 'You' he mouthed. "Of course I'll dance, baby." I watched the two of them head onto the dance floor. Collin turned to point threateningly at me, I shrugged in return.

With a laugh I moved back against the wall with Seth, "You got me twenty bucks," he smiled, handing me the drink I had asked for. I took it, taking a large gulp.

"I got you fifty," I supplied with a grin, "Just as promised." Seth raised an eyebrow. "When you left I bet Collin that Jeanette would ask him to dance."

He laughed, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me tightly to him. I smiled. "I have to ask you something," he said after a moment.

My stomach dropped, "Uh…Seth…I…"

He pulled me out of the gym and into the park, there I slumped into a swing seat, looking up at my prince.

"I…I'm not quite sure what to say so I'm just going to ask it straight out," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Seth, you…"

"Will you go to Disneyland with me?" he near-yelled.

"Uh…" my mouth hung open stupidly. I stared at the blush on Seth's cheeks. Disneyland?

"I know you want to get away, and have adventures. I don't want to hold you back," he swallowed heavily, "So the two of us should take vacations together all the time…"

A smile came to my lips. I looked up at him, laughing lightly. "Of course," I whispered, taking his hand in my own. "I can't think of anything I'd like more."

Seth smiled brightly, before dropping to one knee and kissing me desperately.

_-_

_Okay, here's the deal guys: I suck, and should be forced to suffer a thousand vampire bites. It's horrible to even think about how long ago I last updated…so instead I'll try to get over this massive pain-in-the-ass writers block, and you'll try to forgive me? Sounds like a plan! Thank you so much for reading! Merry Christmas you guys…or Hanukkah…or December 25__th__! And have a happy New Year! I hope it brings all of you an oh-so-sexy werewolf! 'Til then!  
_


End file.
